


One shot Pavel Chekov/Leonard McCoy & Co

by Finkay



Series: Drabble Star Trek [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов Стар Трек с пейрингом Маккой/Чехов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Табличка

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка о том, как персонажи выбирали сокращение для своего пейринга.

Как лавина начинается с одной снежинки, так и причиной небывалому скандалу может послужить одно слово. Или вопрос. Все начинается невзначай, с шутки, с оговорки. Когда кто-то за вечерними посиделками придумывает, кажется, никогда не разлучавшейся паре - капитану и его старпому - одно прозвище на двоих. "Киркоспок". Услышав, Джим давится чаем, в то время как Спок равнодушно-спокоен.  
\- И тебя не интересует почему киркоспок, а не спококирк? - удивляется капитан, возмущенный больше, чем его вторая пострадавшая половина.  
\- Нет. Я первый помощник. Подобная последовательность логична.  
И здесь уже даже Боунс не может сдержать улыбки. А через несколько дней на двери капитанской каюты появляется именно такая табличка. Без громких регалий, полных имен или званий.

Следующим вечером, все в той же компании, звучит вопрос, уже адресованный непосредственно МакКою и Чехову.  
\- А вас как величать, Павел? - подначивает Кирк навигатора. - МакЧех?  
\- ЧМак? - включается в игру Ухура. - Или Паунс?  
\- ЧеКой, - подсказывает Скотти.  
Ничего обидного, как кажется по началу, и Леонард просто отмахивается от предложенных ярлыков. Однако Паша почему-то молчит и если и улыбается, то как-то совсем уж печально.

\- Чего ты такой расстроенный? - интересуется МакКой уже ночью, привычно гладя Чехова по спине и наслаждаясь той нежностью, которую мальчишка выплескивает в ответ на такую нехитрую ласку.  
\- Не нравится мне МакЧех, - невпопад вспоминает Паша. Боунс уже и забыл о той глупой шутке.  
\- А мне не нравится ЧМак, - шутит мужчина. - Может, я не согласен быть после тебя.  
Но вместо звонкого Пашиного смеха в каюте повисает какая-то неправильная тишина.  
\- Ты чего? - Леонард начинает беспокоится всерьез, особенно когда Чехов скидывает с себя одеяло, намериваясь куда-то уйти среди ночи. - Паша?  
Но тот даже не смотрит на доктора, выходя из каюты. МакКой в недоумении так и продолжает сидеть на остывающей в ночной прохладе комнаты кровати.

Он понимает, что это глупо. Все происходящие глупо. Побег Чехова уже совсем чистой воды ребячество. Попытки его найти по всему кораблю - неудачная экранизация безумного дамского романа. Но все равно вместо того, чтобы принципиально выспаться, он бродит по палубам в надежде на слепой случай - найти в этих лабиринтах человека, который хочет потеряться. Но, видимо, фортуна не на его стороне, она не любит ворчливых и циничных докторов, которые не могут поступить, как полагается это делать взрослым людям. И остаток "времени для сна" МакКой проводит в безнадежных попытках уснуть в ставшей неожиданно огромной кровати. "К хорошему быстро привыкаешь," - говорит он сам себе и сам с собой соглашается.

На утро Леонард первым делом просит повесить на дверь эту множество раз проклятую им за ночь табличку. Что будет на ней написано - "ЧМак" или же "Чхой" - ему совершенно не важно. Однако, когда он возвращается в конце смены, новый, блестящий свежий пластик замазан сверху желтоватой краской. Поверх которой аккуратным, правильным каллиграфическим почерком выведено лаконичное "М/Ч".  
-"М" - видимо, МакКой, - приходит к логичному выводу Боунс. - А "Ч"..."  
Обладатель же второй половины этого странного сокращения спит в кресле, по-детски подложив ладони под щеку и кажется совершенно довольным. Мужчина заботливо переносит его на кровать и, устраиваясь рядом, мгновенно засыпает.


	2. Совершеннолетие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня Паше Чехову исполнится 18.

Сегодня еще один день, который вопреки моим желаниям становится особенным. Он обведен в календаре красным полукругом. День твоего рождения. Он совпадает с очередной дипломатической миссией, и ты счастлив как ребенок, когда капитан предлагает тебе отпраздновать на планете. Впрочем, ты и есть ребенок. По крайней мере, еще несколько часов.  
Я перешагиваю через себя, лишний раз пользуясь всей этой грудой металла, что Скотти зовет транспортатором. Просто чтобы хоть немного побыть рядом с тобой.

Ты смеешься и рад меня видеть, как любого из экипажа. А я готов продать душу хоть богу, хоть дьяволу, если ты будешь улыбаться только мне. Но это невозможно. И ты, забыв о формальностях, обнимаешь Кирка, Ухуру, Сулу. Кажется, даже Спок готов вот-вот пересилить себя и протянуть тебе руку. Но ты не хочешь ничьих жертв. Ты просто безгранично счастлив.

\- С совершеннолетием, - поздравляет тебя Скотти и обнимает так, что даже я, стоящий в десяти шагах, слышу, как хрустят твои кости.  
\- С днем рождения, - говорит Ухура и протягивает следом коробок. По твоему взгляду я понимаю, что ты уже знаешь, что в нем, и в порыве благодарности целуешь ее в губы. Улыбаешься из-под ресниц, она смеется. Никто не воспринимает происходящие всерьез.  
\- И меня, - это выскальзывает невзначай, когда подходит очередь дарить подарок. Он легко умещается на дискету. Старые звездные карты, еще до первых полетов за пределы земли. Слышал, ты говорил, что хотел бы с ними познакомиться. В обмен прошу просто один поцелуй: случайный или намеренный. Пусть это будет легкое касание губ, только бы они принадлежали тебе.  
\- Ваша взяла, доктор, - смеешься ты и целуешь меня страстно, по-настоящему, выжигая изнутри стены и барьеры, которые я возводил между нами. Твои волосы пахнут прибитой пылью. Кажется, вот-вот начнется дождь. Ты щедр на улыбки, поцелуи и объятья. Это почти беспроигрышная лотерея. Но только не для меня.

Я неудачник, способный потерпеть фиаско даже здесь. И ты разрываешь поцелуй. Неспешно уходишь, будто ничего и не случилось. Будто жар моего дыхания и крови, жар моего желания никак тебя не коснулись. Я даже не имею права окликнуть тебя. Моя просьба выполнена. Только принесенной тобой жертвы на алтарь моего сердца и тела недостаточно. Они просят еще и еще, вырываясь из тех клеток, где я их запер. Заставляют протянуть к тебе руку и коснуться плеча. Скользнуть по россыпи кудряшек на затылке.  
Ты оборачиваешься через плечо, без слов интересуясь: "Что-нибудь еще?"  
"Себя"- готов умолять я. Но губы сухо и четко произносят:  
-Я Вас оставлю.

И вынуждают уйти. Отойти от тебя на шаг, два, десяток шагов, оставляя в поле зрения только светлую макушку.  
Я пью одну за другой, ни капли не хмелея. Ты светишься и переливаешься всеми красками лета. Будто цветок, наконец, раскрывшийся навстречу солнцу. И тебя срывают. Она старше и ее оголенные плечи, ее полупрозрачная накидка заставляют тебя краснеть и прятать взгляд. Она дочь посла и похожа на тебя, как сестра. Ты подаешь ей руку, и она обнимает тебя. Я сбегаю. Стараясь забыть твои блестящие поспешно облизанные губы, когда ты наклоняешься к ее уху. Звонкий девичий смех, которым она отвечает тебе, безжалостно кромсает мои нервы.  
Я прячусь, как ночной хищник от дневного солнца, в полумраке комнаты, что выделили мне как гостю.  
Нежная, улыбчивая девушка - это ли подарок не лучше, чем какие-то звездные карты. Особенно когда тебе только что исполнилось восемнадцать.  
Чего тебе еще желать? Меня? С чего бы тебе хотеть этого?  
Все наши встречи - это череда случайностей, подстроенных мною. Я слаб и жалок, не в силах даже сознаться тебе в своих чувствах. Я всегда стою за чужими спинами, постыдно подглядывая за твоими радостями и победами. И никогда не подхожу ближе.  
Небо в разрезе окна высокое и холодное. Ты недостижимый для меня, как и оно.  
Дождь первыми каплями, пока еще не сильно, часто бьет по стеклу.  
Я почти безмолвно плачу, слушая ритмичный скрип кровати за стеной, разделяющей наши комнаты. Долго, достаточно для того, чтобы признать свое поражение.  
И ухожу.

* * *

На мансарде перед домом сухо. Оглядываюсь по сторонам и замираю, сраженный и воскрешенный одновременно. Ты, кажется, спишь, уткнувшись носом в колени и пряча ладони где-то в глубине безразмерного дождевика, накинутого на плечи. Это правда ты? Или это мое сознание играет злую шутку, показывая то, что я хочу видеть?

-Па...ша, - выдыхаю, не в силах сдержать дрожь ни в руках, ни в голосе.  
\- Сэр? - уставшие глаза, но все та же легкая и теплая, как южный ветер, улыбка.  
\- Почему ты мокнешь здесь? - я не знаю, как не выдать своей радости. Как не спугнуть тебя.  
\- Сулу. Он очень просил. Вы же знаете, нас поселили по двое, - ты безудержно краснеешь, будто сам, а не твой друг, готов сейчас развалить на части казенную кровать там, в комнате.  
Дождь все так же льет, заслонив стеной наш маленький мир, не выходящий за пределы крыльца.  
\- Пойдем, - я протягиваю тебе руку. Надеюсь, ты сможешь понять, что это почти мое предложение разделить жизнь.


	3. По-новому

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: Чехов случайно (или не совсем случайно) выдает свои чувства Маккою, тот мягко, но уверенно отказывает. Чехов смиряется. А через некоторое время на корабле появляется человек (гость или новый член команды), взрослый, эффектный, который очаровывает всех, включая Спока, и начинает оказывать знаки внимания Паше. Экипаж в умилении, Маккой в ярости....

"Удачной смены!" - желает кому-то из экипажа Чехов и, щелкнув картой-активатором, входит в свою каюту. Воздух здесь свежий, прохладный, и пахнет луговой зеленью, как он любит.   
  
Павел скидывает униформу, не особо заботясь о том, где она в итоге окажется, и в одном белье плетется в душ. Его плечи опущены, на лице - отстраненное выражение, и он еле-еле волочит ноги. Его привычной улыбки как не бывало, равно как и безудержной энергичности. Это на публике он "мальчик-энерждайзер", а за закрытой дверью Павел уже давно не чувствует себя так беззаботно. Нет, у него все хорошо, никто не умер, никого не съели, и их пятилетняя миссия вот уже третий год идет с максимальной отдачей. Все довольны, особенно мистер Спок, получивший себе весьма толкового заместителя по научной работе – Демитрия Ноу.   
Но в его, личном мире Павла Андреевича, что-то идет не так, будто в отлаженный часовой механизм попала песчинка.   
  
Стоит ему встать под душ, как его окликает голос из коммуникатора.   
  
\- Малыш, ты уже освободился? - от этого особенно нежного обращения Чехов вздрагивает, но автоматически улыбается.   
Эта привычка - не озвученная благодарность за то, что Ноу никогда не зовет его "мой мальчик". За то, что никогда не лезет в его душу, в его сердце, не пытается прорасти там как дикий виноград, а просто ждет. Как не так давно ждал сам Чехов. Не его, другого.   
Участливый голос снова интересуется:   
\- Все в порядке? Помнишь еще про вечеринку?   
\- Конечно, - прерывает собеседника Павел. Подготовка к рождественской вечеринке? Выбор несчастного для подарков СС - Секретного Санты? Об этом разговоров на каждом углу - не забудешь. – Сейчас умоюсь и приду помогать тебе.  
\- Всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться, Па-ша.  
Чехов согласно кивает и выключает комм. Да-да, на него можно положиться, он никогда не откажет, он не будет возмущаться по мелочам или ворчать...   
  
Чехов замирает у рабочего стола, заставленного сувенирами, заваленного документами, и берет в руки рамку с фотографией.   
  
На снимке он и Демитрий. Павел пытается увернуться от щекочущего его мужчины и даже на замершей картинке видно, что они оба смеются: Чехов сияет улыбкой в тридцать два зуба, а у Демитрия в уголках глаз залегли морщинки-смешинки. На заднем плане пара ребят из службы безопасности, фиолетовые кусты и маленькие, почти плоские домики еще малоизвестной цивилизации, найденной Ноу несколько месяцев назад.   
  
Павел проводит по глянцевой поверхности экрана, проматывая до нового изображения. Точнее старого.   
Фотографии почти два года, и это, наверное, единственное свидетельство того, что доктор Леонард Маккой когда-то был в его жизни. Он обнимает Чехова за плечи и криво улыбается чуть выше камеры. Паша моргает и так и остается на снимке с закрытыми глазами.   
Он снова листает фотографии, возвращаясь к "верхней", где Демитрий продолжает ерошить его кудрявую челку и широко улыбаться.   
  
Чехов листает кадры туда-сюда, словно надеется, что два абсолютно разных человека превратятся в одного рядом с ним.   
Туда-сюда, туда-сюда. И - еще раз. Быстрее.   
В какой-то момент программа не справляется, и изображение застревает на полпути: доктора уже плохо видно, а Демитрия еще нет. Это как нельзя более точно отражает жизнь Павла.  
  
Чехов выкидывает в утилизатор груду грязной одежды и сломанную фоторамку, и идет исполнять обещания.

* * *

\- Ну, что и куда вешать? - бодро интересуется Павел, закатывая рукава черного свитера. Трое знакомых ему девушек-энсинов из медицинского зовут помочь с елкой. Работа в зале кипит: научники тянут гирлянды, пилоты смены гамма двигают и застилают столы, Скотти корпит над репликатором, который отчего-то выдает елочные игрушки только зеленого цвета, Кирк то и дело передает по комму, что вот-вот принесет им ящик с именами. Сегодня каждый станет для кого-то Секретным Сантой, и Павел очень надеется, что в этом году обойдется без подтасовки. 

  
Когда они заканчивают принаряжать третью елку, Чехова наконец, находит Ноу.  
\- Я не заметил, что ты уже пришел. Какой-то ты сегодня тихий – заболел? - Демитрий целует Павла и заботливо проверяет температуру тыльной стороной ладони. Так же, как в детстве это делала его бабушка.   
\- Нет, все нормально, - улыбается в ответ Чехов и стряхивает с синей форменки мужчины снежинки-конфетти. - Просто меня взяли в оборот, стоило только войти.   
  
В комнату врывается капитан вместе с лейтенантом Бенфордом, который помогает ему тащить огромный мешок, доверху набитый именными капсулами. Мешок, конечно, не проходить в двери, и пока они пытаются его пропихнуть, кто-то задевает шнуры, висящие у стены. Десяток бочонков с конфетти взрываются над головами всех присутствующих.  
Но вместо того, чтобы радоваться вместе с остальными, Чехов хмурится еще сильнее.   
\- Эй, малыш, точно все в порядке? - Демитрий приседает перед ним на корточки.   
\- Ну, прекрати, - отмахивается Павел, выжимая из себя улыбку. – Немного болит голова, ничего страшного.  
Павел поднимает ладони вверх, показывая, что сдается и готов во всем чистосердечно признаться. Ему кажется, что он удачно спрятался за привычной отмазкой и не сразу понимает, какую ошибку допустил.  
\- Тогда пойдем, я отведу тебя в лазарет, - Демитрий приобнимет его за плечи и ерошит челку кончиками пальцев.  
Павел устало закрывает глаза и всю дорогу надеется, что сейчас не смена Маккоя.  
Его точного расписания он не знает уже год.

* * *

Чехову везет. 

Несмотря на то, что доктор сегодня дежурит, его вряд ли стоит ждать в лазарете, делится с ними информацией младшая медсестра Марта.   
\- Он у себя в кабинете проводит какую-то онлайн консультацию, просил не беспокоить.   
«Доктор Маккой и консультации», - Павел чуть слышно хмыкает и послушно откидывается на спинку био-кушетки. Он может написать целый роман на эту тему, где главный герой самоотверженно борется против системы, погрязшей в формальностях и предрассудках, и героически проигрывает в финале, исчезая в жерновах бюрократической машины. Последнее, впрочем, не обязательно, но доставило бы удовольствие автору.  
  
\- Мить, иди обратно, - приоткрыв один глаз, предлагает мужчине Павел.  
\- Уверен?   
\- Куда я отсюда денусь? – улыбается Павел. – А без тебя там опять что-нить случится.   
\- Не случится.  
\- Иди. Идея с Сантой и вечеринкой твоя, так что ты должен все проконтролировать.  
Первое достоинство Ноу – он не спорит подолгу. Он целует Чехова в лоб и уходит обратно к капитану Кирку и остальным добровольцам, которые еще пару часов будут приводить залу в праздничный вид.  
  
Второе его достоинство – в отличие от самого Павла, Демитрий никогда не копается в прошлом. Получив распределение Энрепрайз, он ни разу не поинтересовался, чем жил экипаж до его появления на корабле. И Чехов с небывалым облегчением принял его правила игры.  
  
В лазарете безлюдно и жарко. Павел стягивает с себя свитер и вешает его на спинку кровати. Почти сразу под ногами появляются роботы-уборщики. Они тихо жужжат и толкутся, тщательно собирая снежинки конфетти упавшие с его одежды.  
  
\- Мусоришь, Чехов? – интересуется знакомый голос из-за спины. Сердце Павла пропускает удар и застревает в горле. Он мучительно долго молчит, пытаясь найти достойный ответ, прежде чем выдает одинокое «нет». - Что-то болит?   
Доктор Маккой обходит кровать и подносит к его голове «ложку» портативного сканера. Павел зажмуривается что есть сил.   
  
Почти год ему удавалось успешно игнорировать Маккоя. Садиться в другом конце зала во время собраний, находить уместные предлоги, чтобы не попадать с ним в один десант, избегать травм и как следствие медотсека, познакомиться с новым членом экипажа – Демитрием, и неожиданно обнаружить себя вовлеченным в бурный роман, о котором шептались по всем углам корабля целых две недели. Еще бы! Ноу был хорош собой, умен и сходу занял не последнее место среди экипажа.  
Казалось бы, его жизнь наладилась, двенадцать месяцев он был один, а потом нашел того, кто понял его без лишних объяснений. Так почему за пять секунд рядом с Леонардом, стена его самообладания готова рухнуть, погребя под собой остатки гордости?   
  
\- Паша? Что у тебя болит? – доктор Маккой присаживается на край кушетки, отставляя все медицинские приборы в сторону, и проводит пальцами по выбившейся из его челки пружинке.   
Чехов еле слышно всхлипывает.  
\- Мальчик мой…  
Павел всхлипывает, уже не таясь, и не успевает заметить, как оказывается в плотном кольце рук доктора. Тот гладит его по волосам, а Чехов неловко трет рукой глаза, понимая, что это ничем не поможет. Когда он сквозь слезы слышит сбивчивый шепот доктора, то не сразу может разобрать, о чем тот говорит. Очень мешает его южный акцент.  
\- …отдам. Я все тебе отдам, все, что захочешь. Только не плачь, - он гладит Чехова по спине, легко касаясь пальцами открытой шеи и двух выступающих над воротом футболки позвонков. - Я сказал, что смогу без тебя. Чушь. Я не могу сам. Я думал, что тебе будет лучше не со мной. Но я не могу. Останься со мной. Даже если не любишь, останься.   
Маккой замолкает и, пожалуй, в этот момент Павлу стоит подняться и уйти. Забыть, что здесь произошло, забыть, каким несчастным, и каким потерянным он видел Леонарда.  
  
И, наверное, Чехов будет корить себя за это не раз: потому что у них ничего не получится; потому что несколькими этажами выше человек, который его любит, ничего не требуя взамен, даже не догадывается, что ему предстоит праздновать это Рождество в одиночестве; потому что дважды в одну реку не войти, но…  
  
Павел отстраняется от Маккоя, который смотрит на него чуть испуганно. У него такие же покрасневшие, и влажные глаза, как и у Чехова, разве что губы не трясутся.   
Павел говорит:  
– С Рождеством вас, доктор. В этом году опять не обошлось без мухлежа в распределении Секретного Санты, - и целует Маккоя впервые в жизни.

 


	4. Ненависть доктора Маккоя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...доктор, примите Павла Андреевича как лекарство!

В то время, когда Маккой еще жил с женой, она часто удивлялась:  
\- И как ты умудряешься ненавидеть так много вещей? Зиму, футбол, воскресные распродажи, галстуки, жирафов...  
\- Требуется сноровка, - полушутя отмахивался он, и вопрос исчезал сам собой.

Позже, когда Маккой понял, что множество ненавистных вещей вот-вот погребет его под собой и, что он уже ненавидит не отдельно какие-то атмосферные явления и бытовые ситуации, а весь мир в целом, настало время перемен.  
Благодаря одной из них он очутился в космосе. Космос, как ему тогда казалось, был более однообразным, и ненавидеть его было менее хлопотно.  
Однако, очутившись в корабельно-социальном вакууме, его плохое настроение только усиливалось, а количество вещей и людей, на которые он мог выплеснуть свою злобу дня, уменьшалось.

Взять, к примеру, Кирка. Кирк не воспринимал себя как объект для ненависти и не придавал значения недовольству Маккоя. Спок игнорировал любые попытки себя ненавидеть. Скотти ненавидеть было нецелесообразно, так как он был слишком хорошим собутыльником, чтобы вычеркнуть его из своей жизни. Чехова ненавидеть было невозможно.

Его униформу, ботинки, искусанные губы, растрепанные волосы, безумный русский акцент – да, а человека со всем этим вместе – нет.  
И что хуже всего, сам Павел, казалось, никого и ничего не ненавидел.

\- Зима? Обожаю зиму! Снег, горки, лыжи, санки… знаете, что санки придумали у нас в России? Что? Футбол? Класс! Зенит - чемпион! Оле-оле! Буду ли я что-нибудь покупать друзьям в увольнительной? Само–собой, вы просто не представляете, как я люблю выбирать подарки…

Словом, Чехов должен был раздражать Маккоя одним своим наличием в этой вселенной, однако не раздражал. Наоборот. Чем больше доктор проникался ненавистью к миру, тем сильнее его тянуло к Чехову.

Экипаж корабля, не без руководства своего капитана, стал делать ставки, кто из них сдастся первым. Большинство ставило на Чехова. Жизненный опыт и десятилетнюю сноровку «ненавидеть все» доктора Маккоя было сложно переломить одним своим присутствием в его жизни.

Но Павел и не старался. Он просто сам собой появлялся за обеденным столиком доктора, потом в его лазарете, в комнате отдыха, во время миссий и увольнительных, пока Маккой не перестал отделять его вовсе от этих самых обычных вещей, которые он так привык ненавидеть.  
И здесь произошел первый, назовем его, «конфуз» - ненавидеть что-то с Чеховым в придачу стало неуютно и неудобно.

Тысячи ненавистных мелочей, из которых раньше состояла его жизнь, стали… терпимыми. Так, надевать официальный галстук ему стало «некомфортно», ходить по магазинам «утомительно», а жирафы «травмировали его эстетическое восприятие» несимметричностью своих пятен и сверхдлинной шеей. Ненависть, которой раньше оправдывалось все, стала замещаться иными понятиями.

Но чем спокойнее становился доктор, тем больше мрачнел Павел. Его «обожаю», «класс!» и прочие неотъемлемые вещи таяли, оставляя за собой молчаливую пустоту, которую Маккой заметил не сразу.

\- Чего ты ждешь? – спросил Павла однажды штурман.  
\- Когда он сломается, - честно признался Чехов и глубоко вздохнул.

Соломинкой, переломившей хребет верблюду ненависти доктора Маккоя, стал спонтанный, но абсолютно прекрасный секс в его лазарете.  
Но это, к превеликому сожалению, уже другая история - про любовь.


	5. Великий Инквизитор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда бессмысленные разговоры можно принять за флирт

МакКой отвлекается от своих записей и поворачивает голову на звук отъезжающей двери. На пороге медотсека, по-мальчишески потупив глаза и разглядывая носки своих сапог, стоит Чехов.  
"Ну начинается" - мысленно стартует доктор.  
\- Чехов, Вы наконец удостоили меня визитом!? Неужели мне каждый раз придется просить Кирка выслать за вами охрану, чтобы доставить на осмотр? Вы же обещали еще в прошлый раз, что возьмете себя в руки, - изображает возмущение МакКой. Энсин молчит. И это действительно злит. Причем настолько, что Леонард едва сдерживает себя в рамках подобающих профессионалу. - Или вы взяли, но не удержали? Павел, что за детский сад!? Вы хотите, чтобы к нам на борт еще и психиатра приписали? Будто мне и без того работы не хватает... Поверьте на слово, когда он начнет препарировать ваш мозг - это будет не так приятно как кажется. И знаете что, я буду сидеть рядом и злорадно потешаться. Вы же не хотите предоставить мне шанс узнать все ваши "грязные" тайны?  
Юноша нервно сглатывает и старается, как можно незаметней, прокрасться в другой угол палаты.  
\- Так, прекратите мне здесь изображать амебу при нулевой гравитации, Чехов! Усерднее шевелите своими псевдоусиками! А как определитесь с видовой принадлежностью - раздевайтесь и ложитесь  
\- Но вы же говорили, что это просто осмотр, - идет на попятную мичман.  
\- Для вас сделаю исключение. Считайте у меня такой способ ухаживать, Чехов. Ваше непостоянство гарантирует мне, что добровольно вы все равно не придете, так что попробую взять от нашего редкого свидания по максимуму.  
Павел почти забивается в угол между биокроватью и стеной, а когда пытается стянуть форменную рубашку - его руки дрожат. «Ну вот, Боунс, напугал парнишку», - хмурится Леонард. – «Молодец, ничего не скажешь. Тебе только бы маленьких обижать. Спока мало? Ах, давно не пересекались. Чего ж срываться?» Пока он думает что сказать, даже не чтобы извиниться, а больше для успокоения мальчишки, энсин умудряется запутаться в брюках и упасть на пол.  
Да, Шапито давненько не навещал обитель старого сельского доктора.  
\- Ну что вы творите, Чехов?! Хотите мне все развалить к чертовой матери?! Думаете, что если от вас будет непомерно убытков - я решу оставить вас в покое? Не выйдет отделаться малой кровью. Только сломаете себе что-нибудь, и я буду вынужден прописать вас здесь больше, чем на несчастных 20 минут, требующихся для осмотра.  
  
Пришедшая с обеда Кристина какое-то время даже не рискует заходить в приемную.  
\- Глотайте Павел. Ну же. Глотать не сплевывать… Да не сплевывайте Вы, идиот!  
Что правда, при ближайшем рассмотрении все оказывается прозаичней. Доктор сидит вместе с Чеховым на кровати и видимо пытается заставить того выпить что-то из высокого стакана.  
\- Вам помочь?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Можете даже быть свободны, - МакКой махает свободной рукой куда-то в сторону двери. – Кажется, я раскусил наш юный гений. Пейте-пейте, Павел, и в следующий раз заблаговременно почистите уши перед визитом ко мне. Иначе я сам это сделаю! Когда я говорил «возьмите желтую ампулу» – нужно было меня слушать. Или может, я не знаю, что у вас дальтонизм?  
Мальчишка отрицательно мотает головой и от подобного рвения едва не захлебывается.  
\- Болван, - по-отечески вздыхает Леонард. Чапэль поспешно ретируется, понимая, что все-таки лишняя.  
  
\- Чехов, Вы, наконец, дадите себя рассмотреть? Или мне придется вначале на вас жениться? Опыт в этом у меня сомнительный, так что давайте по-хорошему. На бок. И расслабьтесь, наконец!  
\- Я… постараюсь.  
\- Усерднее старайтесь, - коментирует доктор, - а теперь на левый.  
\- Все? – спустя несколько затянувшихся минут уточняет энсин.  
\- Из хорошего все. А из плохого – у вас тритпер*. И вот именно о нем мы сейчас и поговорим.  
\- Тритпер? У меня? - недоверчиво переспрашивает Чехов, попутно отсаживаясь на край кровати.  
\- А что? У него с вами какая-то особая договоренность? – снова заводиться МакКой, но тут же давит в себе это недовольство. Конечно, как врач, он должен беспокоиться о здоровье своих подчиненных, но это переходит уже все границы его само-себя-понимания. И чего спрашивается, ему переживать с кем там коротает ночи этот мальчишка? – Когда и с кем вы были?  
\- Я… я не могу, - вспыхивает как сигнал тревоги Чехов.  
\- Дьявол, я врач, а не воспитатель, и даже не Ваша мамочка! Я не собираюсь Вас ругать или учить жизни. Мне нужны факты! Давайте называть вещи своими именами! Честное слово - детский сад. То Джим порез до гангрены расчешет, то Спок со своими проблемами до последнего терпит. Вулканцы - то, Вулканцы - сё. А у меня только один вулканец в списках и тот до конца не изученный, чтобы его потерять от недолеченного насморка. Теперь еще Вы - дитя природы. Может, давай мы тебе какую другую манию создадим, а то смотрю "раздражать доктора" - весьма популярное заболевание, - Леонард замолкает, понимая что израсходовал весь воздух и вместе с ним всю обиду. – Давайте так: я вижу Вам сложно воспринимать нормальные медицинские понятия, разговор о тритпере Вас смущает… тогда поговорим о вере. О вере вы, надеюсь, Павел, говорить можете?  
\- О вере? Могу. Вы же имеете в виду иносказательность? – уточняет энсин.  
\- А Вы думаете, меня интересует ваша конфессиональная принадлежность?! Не мелите ерунды. Значит так, вера передается человеку… В общем одного человека не достаточно, - и Леонард понимает, что только что сам вырыл себе яму. А ведь будучи еще в самом начале медицинской карьеры, он зарекался не делать что-либо для личного комфорта пациента, пусть даже и психологического.  
\- Но я же могу получить веру на основе эмпирического опыта? Ну, личного опыта познания, доктор?  
\- Без Бога? Невозможно. Вера требует отдачи себя объекту веры. Я бы сказал, что это центрированный акт человеческой души.  
\- Ну предположим, если присутствуют несколько объектов веры, тогда можно говорить о каком-то конкретном объекте религиозного опыта?  
\- Мы о язычестве или монобожии? Я вас как-то не пойму, вы что, об оргии говорите?  
\- Но я… - замыкается Чехов и МакКой готов сам себя убить за разорванный контакт.  
\- Повторяю еще раз для тех, кто сегодня меня не слушает – вера без сверхъестественного объекта не возможна!  
\- Понимаете, это был очень эмоциональный опыт переживания, - голос Паши все такой же неуверенный. Даже иносказательный рассказ ему видимо дается нелегко, и Леонард сам отсаживается чуть дальше. - Я фактически находился в состоянии религиозного экстаза...  
\- Ладно, - доктор легко хлопает его по плечу, мол «с кем не бывает». - Сейчас я выслушаю Ваши откровения, а затем исцелю. А Бога Вашего мы найдем, никуда он с этой летающей жестянки не денется. Еще не хватало, чтоб наш корабль погряз в вере.  
\- Знаете, я считал это истиной верой, а … - энсин запнулся и снова запылал как маков цвет.  
\- А все оказалось не более чем идолопоклонничеством, - подсказал МакКой. – Вера и разум должны дополнять друг друга. Вера – всего лишь акт, в ходе которого разум выходит за свои пределы. Так что причащайтесь и можете быть свободны.  
Чехов пытается как можно быстрее, и при этом тише, собраться. Конечно результат выходит противоположный: он то и дело теряет ботинки и не может определиться с изнанкой рубашки. «Да, не довелось мальчишке ретироваться из чужой постели ближе к утру» - отмечает мужчина, и это его определенно радует.  
\- Знаете, - уже в дверях парень поворачивается к МакКою, который так почему-то и сидит на кушетке. – В классической литературе 19 века есть такой персонаж - Великий Инквизитор.  
\- Тоже врач? – перебивает его Леонард.  
\- Нет, теоретик религиозного, так сказать. Вы очень на него похожи. Ну, мне так кажется, - не унимается мальчишка.  
\- Утомили Вы меня своей теологией, Чехов. Идите уже, - доктор неспешно разминает затекшие конечности. - И скажите капитану, что если он не явится ко мне до конца смены - я начну делать ему регулярные уколы с бромом, чтобы не хвататься потом за голову, и не лечить очередную… а впрочем, Вас это не касается.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает энсин.  
\- Кстати, Паша, я пошутил, - не выдерживает Маккой. – Насчет тритпера. Но если не будете регулярно ко мне наведываться, то в следующий раз, я рискну лечить Вас от чего посерьезней. Насколько помню, когда у Вас была последняя возможность хоть что-нибудь от кого-нибудь подцепить, вы беспробудно спали. Зато теперь я могу получить от капитана свою выигранную бутылку ромуланского. Он был абсолютно уверен, что вы невинны как вулканец до первого пон-фарра, - Чехов заливается краской настолько, что мужчине уже просто стыдно, и поэтому он добавляет, - Если зайдете после смены - я с Вами поделюсь.  
  
И наконец, когда Павел исчезает где-то в глубине коридоров, МакКой ловит себя на мысли, что может дело в другом, и ему просто хочется видеть этого мальчишку рядом. Ведь смущать его, как оказывается, не менее весело чем спорить со Споком. И улыбается он чаще. И почти не грубит в ответ. И, наверняка, у него очень нежные губы.

Хотя это уже другая история…

 

 


	6. Шрамы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Некоторым для счастья нужен только покой.   
> POV mirror!Маккой

Я прошу пол часа тишины, и ты послушно киваешь, отворачиваясь лицом к стене и поджимая колени к груди.  
"Защитная поза" - самое естественное положение для человека, почему-то меня обижает. Ах да, ты же считаешь, что я не могу тебя защитить. По крайней мере, твое тело мне не врет так, как это любишь делать ты.  
"Мне так с тобой хорошо" - твои глаза прячутся за искусственно-томным прищуром.  
"Ну же, умоляю" - скрещенные руки.  
И мое любимое "конечно" сквозь плотно сжатые губы.  
Ты маленький лживый мальчик, но я не буду тебя наказывать. Все получают не больше того, что заслуживают. Кому-то импульсивность и упертость в награду за цинизм и прагматичность. Кому-то ханжество прикрытое за маской ответственности.  
А мне - ты.  
  
Я пытаюсь читать. Страницы похожи на истрепанный хлопок, из которого когда-то делали бинты. Видел такой в музее. Пальцы спотыкаются на каждом абзаце.  
Я не различаю букв, только ровная кардиограмма твоего сердца на бинтах: тук-туктук-тук.  
Смысла отказываться от всего этого нет. Да и зачем? Ты такой, какой есть. Впрочем, все забываю, что досталось тебе в подарок. Я - твоя награда. Повезло, скажи?  
  
Корабельные кровати не скрипят. Я слышу шорох твоих шагов. Два вперед - поворот - один влево. Что ты хочешь увидеть в зеркале? Ангела с взлохмаченной челкой и припухшими от поцелуев губами? Уверен, он улыбается тебе в отражении гладкой поверхности. А так же и в том, что ты не станешь корить меня за грубость? Нет.  
\- Скажите, шрамы украшают мужчину? - ты не поворачиваешься ко мне.  
Я знаю - тебе не нужны ответы.  
Может быть. Могу сказать только, что кого-то украшает шлейф любовных похождений и ореол славы. Кого-то разум - холодный рацио и незыблемая логика, покрытые сеткой эмоциональных поражений. Я полон шрамов-потерь. Ты, как никто иной, умеешь оставлять на моем теле тавро своих улыбок и дурных поцелуев, полных глупых мечтаний и вкуса обезболивающего. Они, эти рубцы сердечных мышц и белые штампы на коже, видны не у всех. Твои, например, скрыты за маской невинности, легких вдохов и чужестранного акцента.  
\- Украшают, - ты ведешь моей опасной бритвой, найденной по соседству с зеркалом, по тонкой коже рук, оставляя красные нитки проступающей крови.  
Есть шрамы которые украшают, а есть которые укрощают.  
\- Чехов, оставь бритву, - я с силой перехватываю твою руку, наверняка оставляя синяки и заставляя скривиться от боли. - Я не верю, что тебе надоело жить.  
\- А те, которыми Вы награждаете меня? - он улыбается моему отражению, и я хватаю со стены зеркало, разбивая его у ног.  
Шрамы - это безысходность, Паша. Мои - это любовь, если не можешь по-другому. И пока мы вместе, я калечу твое тело, а когда находим силы отказаться от этой близости - душу.  
\- Украшают, - я смеюсь, и толкаю тебя в осколки.  
Каждый прячет свои скелеты в шкафу. Такие как я, кто непрестанно улыбаются - хотят жестокости. Другие - рабства.  
– Но тебе не нужны украшения, - и я слизываю сукровицу и кровь, проступающую на сбитой коже. Ты позволяешь вжимать себя в крошево стекла и смеешься, будто ничего не осталось. Будто ядерная зима наступила в самом центре галактики.  
Ты не хочешь дать мне полчаса тишины.


	7. И если вдруг ты все забудешь - я буду помнить за двоих

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В одной из миссий Маккой подвергается тяжелым испытаниям, о которых пытается забыть. Вот только вместе с ними он теряет и другие свои воспоминания.

_Гораздо лучше никогда не иметь, чем потерять. (c)_  
 _Х.Геббель_  
  
 _Лучше любить и потерять, чем вообще никогда не любить.(c)_  
 _А.Теннисон_  
  
  
Бесконечная темнота космоса обволакивает корабль. Он сжимает его борта, трется, словно большая черная кошка, просит пустить ее внутрь.  
Чехов облокачивается о стекло иллюминатора, упираясь лбом, и закрывает глаза.  
«Доверься мне – впусти - я принесу забвение», - молит темнота. И Павел мог бы поверить в столь заманчивое обещание, останься у него хоть капля этой веры…  
  
Больше всего на корабле Чехову не хватает окон - больших стеклянных монстров в скрипучих рамах. Не хватает ветра, рвущегося сквозь щели старого дерева и колышущего занавески.  
  
По утрам, он бы подходил к окну и распахивал настежь створки. Ветер приносил бы с собой звуки и запахи улицы, а вместе с ними пробирались бы солнечные зайчики. Они скакали бы по стенам, потолку, забирались бы на кровать и, несомненно, будили бы доктора. О, как бы он морщился и ворчал, стоило одному из них замереть на кончике его носа. Он бы говорил что-нибудь вроде: «Чехов, жаворонок ты мой... если ты сейчас не задернешь эти проклятые шторы и не вернешься в постель, то следующей ночью я просто привяжу тебя к кровати. Будешь знать, как не давать мне спать. Я, в конце концов, живой человек, а не какая-то машина. И уж тем более не машина наслаждения Ламерти, что бы ты там не вычитал у де Сада. Так что дай мне поспать, чудовище».  
Но Павел бы его не слушался и начинал стягивать одеяло. А доктор бы сопротивлялся, беззлобно отбиваясь подушкой от попыток пощекотать его беззащитные пятки…  
  
Вот только Маккой все еще лежит в лазарете, и Чехову кажется, что ничего подобного уже не сможет произойти.  
  
Ведь его доктор не очнется.  
  
Очнется другой, чужой Леонард Маккой.   
Тот, кто пышет жаром и мучается сильнейшей болью, с которой не в силах справиться лучшее болеутоляющее.   
Тот, которого во время особо острых приступов, Кристине приходится привязывать кровати, потому что в первый раз он расцарапал себя до крови, жалуясь на нестерпимый зуд.  
  
Этот Маккой все чаще спит, но его состояние стабильно.  
Этот доктор никогда не улыбнется ему так, что сердце пропустит удар, может даже два, а потом сорвется в джигу.  
  
\- Подожди еще дней пять. Впрочем, думаю, уже послезавтра он будет здесь как врач, а не пациент, - успокаивает Чехова Чэпел. Улыбка у нее искренняя, но немного грустная.  
У Павла нет сил даже улыбнуться в ответ. Он устал. Устал изображать жизнерадостный вид, будто ничего не произошло, устал говорить «все в порядке», устал постоянно держать себя в руках. И улыбаться, улыбаться, улыбаться.  
Наверное, поэтому он только кивает, когда медсестра добавляет:  
\- Все образуется. Он обязательно тебя вспомнит.  
  
«Выборочная потеря памяти», - говорит доктор Т`Бенга, после того как Боунс впервые приходит в себя.  
Смешно и банально, как в дешевой драме, думает Чехов, когда реальность оказывается изумительнее любой выдумки.  
  
В этой истории тоже есть завязка – с планеты приходит сигнал «SOS» и группа десанта во главе с доктором отравляются им на помощь; кульминация - сигнал оказывается фальшивкой, и часть экипажа попадает в плен агрессивно настроенных местных жителей; вот только финал выходит неудачным, и героям не светит счастливый конец.  
  
Капитан запретил экипажу упоминать о случившемся, но Павел знал - когда Спок с ударной группой пробрались к заложникам, доктор выглядел более чем плохо. Кирк слишком долго пытался разрешить конфликт с помощью дипломатии. На корабль Маккоя подняли в критическом состоянии: без сознания и искалеченного так, что видевшее многое Кристина на секунду зажмурилась.  
Возможно, приказ капитана показался кому-то и нелогичным, но Кирк плевать хотел на чье-либо мнение.  
«Не стоит напоминать ни одному из них о том, что они пережили», - сказал он.  
Ослушаться не посмел никто.  
  
Десятки сверхсовременных медицинских аппаратов быстро поставили пострадавших на ноги, не оставив даже шрамов на память.  
Разум - более хрупкая конструкция. Кому-то помогло справиться с пережитым вмешательство первого помощника, владеющего рядом вулканских техник. Кто-то излечился сам.  
Вот только Маккой стал исключением.  
  
Придя в сознание, доктор прекрасно помнил все связанное с работой лазарета, учебу в академии, и даже эксперимент, проводимый в лаборатории накануне. Уже на следующий день он накричал на Кристину, дважды поспорил со Споком и начал с особым рвением следить за соблюдением капитаном диеты. Но…  
  
\- Он целиком отдает себе отчет в своих действиях, просто не помнит ничего из того, что происходило лично с ним последние месяцы, - подводит итог Кирк. – Ни когда последний раз общался с Джоанной. Ни…  
\- Ни меня, - заканчивает за него Чехов.  
  
\- Возможно, это защитная реакция организма. Мы не знаем точно, что с ним делали аборигены, - разводит руками доктор Т`Бенга.   
  
Маккой не помнит ни Павла, ни того, к чему они однажды пришли, когда по их обоюдному согласию Чехов остался в каюте Маккоя до самого утра.  
Сейчас для доктора он всего лишь один из энсинов - гениальный русский навигатор, которому еще нет восемнадцати.  
  
Но Павел помнит, как в ту ночь, разморенный долгими ласками, он все не мог уснуть в теплых и крепких объятиях доктора, как боялся, что наступит утро и Маккой пожалеет о случившемся... но доктор не пожалел. Не жалеет он и теперь, потому что об этой ночи помнит только один Чехов.  
  
Когда Маккоя выписывают, все будто возвращается на круги своя.  
  
Чехову все равно не по себе, когда доктор проходит мимо или бросает безразличное «не могли бы вы передать капитану, что…».  
Это испытание оказывается тяжелее, чем он мог предположить.  
  
Но Павел послушно молчит.   
Одергивает себя, выстраивая заранее продуманные предложения, когда говорит с доктором, и улыбается, если становится по-настоящему больно. Например, когда за несколько дней до выписки Маккоя, капитан просит Павла снять с дверей каюты Боунса пластиковую табличку с неровными «М и Ч».  
Это логично. Ведь нет больше никаких «М и Ч», или «М/Ч», и даже «М+Ч» Только он – энсин Чехов и доктор Маккой с такой же лукавой улыбкой и тяжелым характером, как и прежде.  
  
Чехов убирает табличку на дно одной из коробок, в которых переносит свои вещи обратно в каюту, которую он делил с Сулу. Теперь Павел все чаще закрывает глаза и пытается смириться, жить так, будто не было прошлых четырех месяцев и семнадцати дней.  
И весь экипаж старательно делает вид, что ничего не изменилось.  
  
Чехову все чаще кажется, что ему просто приснился странный сон. Сон, в котором ночами чьи-то умелые руки беззастенчиво ласкали его, срывая с губ тихие стоны. Сон, в котором он выгибался навстречу, отдаваясь целиком, без остатка, будто завтра не наступит никогда. Сон, в котором он просыпался в самых надежных в мире объятьях.  
  
Если бы он вдруг решил забыть это все, никто не стал бы спорить. Разве что Скотти предложил бы выпить, или Кирк положил бы тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо, когда б в очередной раз Маккой не удержался от язвительной реплики для Спока.  
Да, так было бы легче и правильнее.  
Но Чехов не может.  
  
К концу второй недели все действительно становится, как прежде.  
Одна за другой встречаются новые, незнакомые планеты, требующие исследовательского внимания Энтерпрайз. Дипломатические обеды сменяются командными ужинами и одинокими завтраками, где уже никто придирчиво не следит за тем, чтобы Чехов заказывал у репликатора только что-нибудь полезное.  
  
Воспоминания к доктору так и не возвращаются.  
  
  
\- Может быть, он никогда не сможет уже вспомнить. Ты так и отпустишь его? Будешь отсиживаться в стороне?- спрашивает Павла Кирк, когда тот буквально сбегает с мостика, завидев Маккоя. - Не думал, что ты из тех, кто боится сложностей, Чехов.  
\- Сэр, вы же самолично запретили рассказывать доктору Маккою ни что-либо из того, что он не помнит, ни о том, что он вообще что-то не помнит.   
\- Чехов… Паша. Доктор МакКой - мой друг, ты же знаешь об этом. Как капитан я должен сделать все, чтобы обеспечить максимальную работоспособность своего экипажа, но как друг…- Кирк запинается, на секунду замолкая, будто подбирает верную формулировку. - Он был счастлив. Когда был с тобой, я имею в виду. И мне по-настоящему жаль, что он этого не помнит.  
Павел молчит.  
  
Им всем жаль: сестре Чэпел, Сулу, Скотти, даже Ухуре, которая обняла его посередине коридора и сказала по-русски: «У тебя все будет хорошо».  
Но хорошо уже не будет.  
  
\- … когда-то же вы еще не были близки, - заканчивает свою мысль капитан, которую Павел благополучно прослушал.  
\- Ну, да. Когда-то не были, – кивает энсин. – Вы говорите о втором шансе, еще одной попытке, о том, что можно попробовать снова.... Но только все не так просто.  
\- Никогда не сомневался, что отношения с Боунсом - это непросто. Поверь, даже мне дружить с ним не просто…  
\- Тогда казалось, что это был шанс на миллион, - Чехов решает не задавать вопрос, который довольно часто вертелся у него на языке. Доктор и капитан жили вместе во времена академии, и зная ветреный характер последнего… - И согласно статистике…  
\- Давайте оставим статистику Споку, Чехов, лучше расскажи, как все началось.  
\- Но Маккой…  
\- Нет, он никогда не рассказывал об этом. И не по тому, что не был слишком сентиментальным для этого. Ох, он еще тот любитель пересматривать старые голоальбомы. Скорее всего, он считал это слишком личным для того, чтобы делиться со мной.  
  
Кирк не торопит его, и Чехов устраивается в соседнем кресле удобнее, начиная свой рассказ. По крайней мере, теперь их снова будет двое. Тех, кто знает, как это было.  
\- Все началось довольно неоднозначно, капитан.  
\- Джим, - поправляет его Кирк, всем видом показывая, что готов слушать.   
\- Это было почти полгода назад. Помните, тогда этот скандал с дочерью посла? Мы все были немного не в себе, а доктор переживал нововведения особенно остро…  
  
  
\- Боунс, выбирай: орионец или вулканец?  
\- Джим, скажи, что это шутка. Не очень удачная, но все же. Я даже посмеюсь. Честно. Звездный флот не мог отдать такой приказ, - Маккой поднимает голову от экрана микроскопа и внимательно смотрит на капитана, надеясь разглядеть на его лице хоть тень улыбки. - Ты же не серьезно?  
\- Серьезней некуда. Они называют это «неделей толерантного отношения к расовым меньшинствам Звездного флота». Орионец или вулканец, Боунс?  
\- Но это бред!  
Неповинная пробирка, выскользнув из рук Маккоя, со звоном разбивается об пол.  
– Я тебе это как врач говорю: подобное противоречит человеческой природе!  
В ответ Кирк только смеется.  
Леонард уверен, приказ кажется капитану просто забавным, поэтому обсуждать его он не станет. Ведь для Джима это всего лишь еще одно приключение, шуточный маскарад, игра, способная завлечь весь экипаж. Он не видит опасности.  
Зря.  
\- Давай, решайся уже. Иначе я вынужден буду указать в отчете о твоей ксенофобии.  
\- Какая к черту, ксенофобия, Джим?! Это смешно. Энтерпрайз серьезный корабль, а не дом с приведениями во время Хэллоуина. Сам подумай...  
\- Вот и отличненько. Значит, вулканец? Спок, я думаю, оценит, теперь вы будете почти...  
\- Мне без разницы, - обрывает его Маккой.  
\- Не расстраивайся, я, так и быть, оставлю право выбора за тобой.  
Кирк уходит, игриво подмигнув напоследок. Спорить бесполезно, если Джим чем-то увлекся, то проще смириться.  
  
Спустя минуту голос Кирка доносится уже из коридора.  
\- Чехов, андорианец или орионец?  
\- А можно вулканца?  
\- Увы, Павел, все остальные варианты уже разобрали. С другой стороны, - успокаивающе добавляет капитан, - это же всего на неделю.  
У дверей лазарета виснет напряженная тишина.  
\- Чехов, не будьте как доктор, вам ведь интересно побывать в чужой шкуре?  
  
Маккой устало трет переносицу и еще раз внимательно окидывает взглядом медотсек. Все готово.  
Первые операции по временной смене расы назначены уже на завтра. Единственное, что он может – свести возможные травмы к минимуму.  
  
Вся эта «неделя толерантности» началась с крупного политического скандала - убийства дочери посла. Такое случается довольно часто, вот только килириканцы не так давно присоединились к Федерации, и подобный случай не мог не привлечь внимания. Подробностями Маккой не интересуется, а вот последствия предстоит ощутить уже на своей шкуре.  
Чтобы проявить солидарность и «разделить горе» новых союзников, командование Звездного Флота не придумывает ничего умнее, чем принудительно заставить каждого - от рядового - до капитана, неделю пожить в чужой шкуре.  
Спок называет это лицемерием, и Боунс впервые с ним согласен.  
  
Еще в начале ХХІІ века био-технологии достигли уровня, когда стало возможным не только предельно точно идентифицировать личность, но и определять вносимые в тело изменения. Так, ценность пластического вмешательства была утрачена.  
Но разве кто-то вспоминает о подобном, когда нужно уладить политический скандал? Нет. Так же как и о том, что подобная инициатива может на несколько суток привести корабль в небоеспособное положение - людям нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к изменениям. И речь здесь не всегда об отражении в зеркале.  
  
Свое Маккой уже порядком ненавидел. Наверное, стоило послушать Джима и выбрать «вулканца». Все, что бы ему сейчас грозило – диета, повышенная чувствительность и длинные уши. Да и избегать прикосновений намного проще, чем общения как такового. Возможно, Спок показал бы ему, как медитировать, и этого хватило, чтобы продержаться неделю.  
Вместо этого он уже второй день старательно отворачивается от зеркала. Традиционный, по-весеннему зеленый цвет орионской кожи ему не идет настолько, что со стороны может показаться - Боунса тошнит от собственного вида. По правде говоря, так и есть. Он же не Кирк, который, словно, был рожден для раскосых бровей и острых ушей, будто никогда и не был человеком.  
  
Ситуация на корабле сохраняет относительную стабильность, но Боунсу все равно не по себе: пульс бьется неровно, и ощутимо сосет под ложечкой.  
Поглощенный собой, Маккой едва не сбивает кого-то.  
\- Чехов?  
\- Доктор, - энсин приветливо улыбается, несколько неуверенно качнувшись вперед. – Прошу прощения, у меня еще проблемы с координацией.  
\- Ничего страшного, - заверяет Маккой, пристально рассматривая навигатора. – Вы андорианец, Чехов.  
\- А вы орионец, - констатирует не менее очевидное Павел.  
В неловком молчании слышно как кто-то переговаривается дальше по коридору.  
\- Почему?  
\- Почему «что», Чехов?  
\- Почему вы выбрали эту форму, доктор?  
\- Согласно необходимому процентному соотношению изменений на корабле.  
\- А…  
Вот и все. Теперь нужно прощаться и идти дальше. Но что-то держит доктора на месте сильнее, чем искусственная гравитация. Может быть, причина в Павле, который, не таясь, внимательно его рассматривает, и от этого пристального взгляда серых, ничуть не изменившихся после операции глаз, Леонард чувствует, как кровь начинает медленно закипать. Он не замечает когда оказывается почти впритык к Чехову, чуть нависая над ним.  
\- Сэр? – подает голос энсин, отступая на единственный доступный ему шаг и упираясь в стену. Рука Маккоя непроизвольно касается кобальтовых рожек на его голове. Дыхание сбивается, пульс учащается, и что-то тугим клубком скручивается в животе. Такое знакомое…  
Писк коммуникатора привлекает к себе внимание.  
\- Простите, Чехов, - Леонард одергивает руку и буквально отскакивает от энсина. – Мне пора делать инъекцию.  
\- Что-то случилось? – с искренней заботой интересуется тот.  
\- Специфика выбора орионской формы. У вас черно-белое зрение и проблемы с координацией, у меня – доза гормонов дважды в сутки.  
Павел удивленно моргает, мазнув выбеленными ресницами по щекам, а потом привычно улыбается  
\- Удачного дня, доктор.  
Маккой сбегает, не попрощавшись.  
  
То, что с ним не все в порядке, Леонард отмечает уже к вечеру, когда от второго за день укола ему становится только хуже. Он горит, но анализы не показывают никаких отклонений от нормы. Да и никто из тех, кто выбрал себе роль орионцев, не жалуются на самочувствие.  
Маккой откидывается на спинку стула в своем кабинете и пытается расслабиться. Что-то идет не так.  
  
Ответ подсказывает Кирк во время совещания.  
\- Ух, Боунс, ты отлично выглядишь.  
Маккой одаривает его раздраженным взглядом красных от недосыпа глаз.  
\- Ты просто источаешь животный магнетизм, - не унимается капитан.  
– Заткнись, Джим. И без тебя тошно.  
\- А я что? – удивляется тот.  
\- Давай сразу к делу.  
\- Тогда начинай… те, доктор Маккой, каково состояние экипажа?  
  
Боунсу не нужно обращаться к базе данных и справочникам, чтобы сообразить, что с ним твориться. В конце концов, это всего лишь химия. Вот только тело ноет так, будто из него вытягивают мышцы, как нити из покрывала. Острые вспышки возбуждения сменяются тупой болью и ознобом - у него острая аллергия на орионца внутри себя. Передозировка гормонами. Наверное, он переоценил свои возможности, решившись на такой эксперимент.  
Впрочем, сейчас нужно просто вернуться в лазарет и оградить себя от окружающих. Возможно, принять успокоительное, то, что совместимо с инъекциями. Потому что не хватало еще начать к кому-нибудь приставать.  
  
\- Доктор, сэр, - Чехов окликает Маккоя на пороге зала. – Мне нужно с вами поговорить.  
\- Сейчас неподходящие время, энсин. Если вас что-нибудь беспокоит – обратитесь в лазарет. В любом другом случае…  
Павел подходит ближе. Нет, Леонард не видит этого, но буквально чувствует кожей. Волоски на руках встают дыбом, а к горлу подкатывает ком.  
\- Но сэр…  
\- Чехов, оставьте меня, - предупреждающе одергивает его Маккой, когда энсин доверительно кладет руку ему на плечо.  
\- Доктор, вы горите.  
Леонард выворачивается из недо-объятия резко, сбивая Павла с ног. Кажется, на плече у него останется ожег от этой узкой голубой ладони.  
\- Давайте я помогу вам дойти в медотсек.  
\- Убирайтесь отсюда, Чехов, - едва сдерживаясь, шипит Маккой. – Быстро!  
Боунс старается взять себя в руки. Отвлечься. Начать жалеть, что не додумался взять ампулу успокоительного с собой. А лучше две.  
\- Я позову капитана?  
\- Да уйди же...  
Но разве его кто слушает.  
  
Чехов стоит в опасной близости, будто нарочно покачивая своими нежно-кобальтовыми рожками в такт сердцебиению доктора. И тот не выдерживает. Последние «нельзя» тонет где-то в глубине сознания, заполненного жаром.  
Он опрокидывает Павла на пол, бесцеремонно срывая свитер, впиваясь губами в его синие, андорианские плечи.  
Но вместо борьбы, вместо криков и мольбы опомниться, энсин позволяет обнимать себя, отдаваясь и откликаясь на ласку. Он облизывает губы и сам, первым, целует доктора, сходящего с ума от желания. И Маккой не отказывается от этого подарка, от доверчивой открытости, с которой Павел подается на встречу, от шеи, на которой он получает право оставлять темные, почти черные метки. Чехов трется о него всем телом, тогда как доктор шепчет такие неприличные фразы, за которые потом ему будет стыдно еще очень-очень долго.   
  
  
Нет, этого уже Паша не рассказывает Кирку. Не то чтобы не позволяет природная скромность, просто что-то он хочет оставить только для себя. Например, что Маккой никогда не жалел о том, что сделал. Или то, что за свои слова доктор все-таки попросил прощения. Но только за них.   
  
\- А в понедельник, когда весь этот эксперимент со сменной расы окончился и мы вернулись в привычный вид, доктор пришел сам. И все повторилось... точнее даже началось.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, - сознается Кирк, – что Боунс так мучался, будучи орионцем. Он мне не рассказывал.  
\- Не любит… любил вспоминать этот случай, - объясняет Павел.  
  
Наверное, поделившись этой историей с капитаном, Чехову должно было стать легче. Но все наоборот. Ему кажется, что он сходит с ума, будто потерял что-то важное, намного важнее руки или ноги. Потому что, просыпаясь по утрам, он все еще ищет теплое плечо доктора, с тонкой полоской шрама, которую так любил целовать. Но, проводя рукой по постели рядом с собой, он теперь упирается в стенку. Его новая - старая кровать слишком узкая для двоих.  
  
\- Я бы тоже хотел потерять память... забыть, будто ничего и не было, - обессилено признается он, как когда-то признался Сулу, когда начали мучить кошмары. Тот сказал: «он вспомнит», - пытаясь поддержать его, как и все остальные.  
Но в это никто уже не верил.  
Даже Чехов.  
  
\- Он не вспомнит, - честно говорит Кирк, выслушав историю, которой Боунс так с ним и не поделился. – Но я могу тебе помочь…  
  
  
Маккой живет в неведении, не мучимый кошмарами, уверенный, что все в порядке.  
Но корабль – это почти пол тысячи человек и других инопланетных существ, замкнутых в одном пространстве, на манер улья. А улей не может не гудеть.  
Особенно, когда вокруг царит атмосфера праздника.  
  
\- Что происходит? – удивленно спрашивает Чехов, едва очутившись на мостике. – Я столкнулся в коридоре с парой энсинов, и они были… с вулканскими ушами, простите коммандер.  
\- Назовем это капитанским произволом, - улыбается Кирк, подмигивая впечатлительному навигатору. И Павел замечает, что у него тоже острые уши и прямые вздернутые к вискам брови.  
\- Какой-то вулканский праздник? - уточняет Чехов.  
  
По земному календарю – середина осени – канун Дня Всех Святых. И даже Спок, кажется, не возражает против идеи капитана вспомнить старинные земные традиции.  
«Хранить обычаи своей планеты – это логично», - утверждает он.  
  
Чехов удивленно хлопает глазами, когда Кирк заявляет, что «один шанс на миллион» иногда выпадает дважды.  
\- Постарайся справиться, потому что до рождества еще далеко. Если будет нужно – устроим тебе и «третий шанс». Главное будь уверен - все в твоих руках, - подбадривает он Павла, заметив, что тот замер в нерешительности и не знает, куда себя деть: то ли бежать переодеваться, то ли прятаться.  
  
Спустя несколько часов он появляется в комнате отдыха, где уже набирает обороты шумный праздник. На сей раз Чехов просто выкрашен синим гримом, тогда как на голове у него обруч с пластиковыми андорианскими рожками.  
«Дважды в одну реку не войти» гласит известная русская поговорка, но других идей у него просто нет.  
  
Экипаж, кажется, заполонил не только комнаты отдыха, но и коридоры. Павел бродит по этажам, надеясь «случайно» столкнутся с Маккоем. Ведь Кирк не мог ошибиться, сказав, что иногда для того, что,s вспыхнул пожар, нужна только искра.  
Но доктора нигде нет.  
Маккой не отшельник, несмотря на свой нелегкий нрав. Он по-своему любит праздники и не стал бы прятаться в лазарете...  
Чехов знает это, но все равно идет в сторону медотсека.  
  
  
\- Все ждал, когда вы придете, - по-своему приветствует его Маккой.  
Он сидит на краю стола и вертит в руках дискету, которая кажется Павлу смутно знакомой.  
\- Вы, что? – уточняет он.  
\- Ждал, - повторяет доктор. – Когда ты прекратишь прятаться и сбегать и, наконец, рискнешь показаться мне на глаза. Кажется, так поступают близкие друг другу люди?  
\- Вы… ты вспомнил?  
\- Нет, - качает головой доктор, вставая на ноги и подходя ближе к замершему на пороге Чехову. – Может быть, и ты решил забыть? Я пойму. Нет, к черту, я не смогу это понять, но если… если ты не хочешь об этом помнить…  
Маккой впервые за долгое время кажется нерешительным, потерянным, как однажды утром, когда не знал, как попросить Павла остаться дольше, чем на одну ночь.  
\- Нет… - Чехов опускает взгляд в пол, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Маккою. – Я бы не смог.  
\- Я тут нашел альбом…, - доктор демонстративно показывает дискету, – и удивился, почему в нем так много тебя, так много того, чего я не помню.  
\- Капитан… Кирк… он не виноват…  
\- Не важно.  
Маккой подходит совсем близко, настолько, что Павел чувствует, как его дыхание щекочет висок. Всегда уверенные, но сейчас дрожащие, пальцы, заставляют его поднять голову, чтобы встретиться с до боли знакомым взглядом.  
\- Я не привык размениваться прошлым, даже тем, которого не помню. Не имею понятия, было ли у нас все гладко, или наоборот, каждый день вместе был похож на битву перед Рагнарёком, - доктор проводит большим пальцем по скуле, по губе, опуская ладонь на шею и притягивая Чехова ближе – в объятие, и шепчет в макушку: - Просто знай, если ты захочешь, я постараюсь вспомнить.  
Павел обнимает его в ответ, пачкая форменный свитер почти незаметной на нем краской, прижимается к плечу, трется носом, вдыхая родной, знакомый, запах.  
\- Это не важно. Но я верю.

 


	8. Безнадежный

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О чем говорят капитан и доктор, когда собираются пропустить по стаканчику.

\- Не ссорятся только те, кому все безразлично.  
Серьезность, с которой заверил капитан Кирк своего старого друга, не стоила и ломаного кредита. Впрочем, тот и сам прекрасно был об этом осведомлен. Титул «лучший друг» в случае с Джимом Кирком звучал скорее приговором, чем наградой.   
\- Всякое случается. Жизнь порой капризна, как девица, - Джим молча выпил свою порцию и подлил еще виски в стакан МакКоя. – Но если даже девицы в итоге прощают, то и тебя долго мучить не станут.  
\- Тебя они выгоняли? Нет. А он меня выгнал, - хмуро поделился наболевшим Боунс. Крепкий янтарный напиток стекал по толстому стеклу, когда доктор отрешенно покачивал стаканом то в одну, то в другую сторону.   
Дело принимало скверный оборот, не мог не заметить Кирк. Если уж Боунс не пил, когда было налито – быть беде. И что самое обидное – виновнику этой непогоды, которую вот-вот был готов обрушить на окружающих доктор МакКой, ничего не будет. Минует, даже не зацепив.   
\- Выгнал? – для поддержания разговора переспросил капитан.  
\- Угу. Сказал, чтобы я спал в другом месте.  
\- И ты пришел в лазарет?  
\- Ну, то была моя комната. Так что, кроме как в лазарет, мне идти было некуда. Разве что к тебе.  
\- Но я все еще лежу в лазарете.   
\- Верно, - МакКой устало посмотрел на полный стакан и отставил его на край стола. Вечер определенно не ладился.  
\- Боунс, а почему я еще лежу в лазарете?  
\- Потому что ты заразен.   
\- А ты…  
\- А у меня прививок, как у породистой собаки, и бутылка виски.  
\- Почти бутылка, - мрачно согласился Кирк. Пить в одиночестве было совсем не радостно. - А должна бы уже остаться хорошо, если половина.   
Капитан пододвинул тарелку с импровизированной закуской поближе к доктору, но надежды на душевную пьянку уже не оставалось.   
– Кстати, за что хоть выгнал?   
\- Забыл, что обещал придти послушать, как он играет этим вечером.  
\- Всего-то?   
\- Седьмой раз забыл, - честно признался МакКой.   
\- Седьмой раз – это серьезно. Ну, за терпение? – предложил Кирк, поднимая стакан.  
\- За терпение, - согласился доктор, выпивая одним махом и до дна.  
\- Смотрю, Чехов времени зря не терял, ты теперь, как он, пьешь – раз и все.   
\- Пашка... херовый из него учитель, если честно, - МакКой эгоистично подлил только себе и выпил, не чокаясь. На сей раз Кирк невзначай отодвинул бутылку подальше. – И ученик тоже никакой.   
\- Так чего тогда…  
\- Он как наркотик: метадон или морфин. Только без инструкции с предупреждением. Попробовал – и все. Зависимость, ломка и долгая, мучительная кончина в отсутствии дозы.  
\- Боунс, ты начинаешь меня пугать своими познаниями в области опиатов.  
\- Это не опиаты, Джим. Да и к тому же я - доктор, в конце концов. Дай сюда бутылку.  
Боунс потянулся к конфискованной ранее таре, но та, что удивительно, вдруг оказалась пуста. – Черт, даже напиться не могу, - пожаловался МакКой. Он действительно казался почти трезвым, будто на его счету и не было четырех стаканов неразбавленного виски.   
\- Извиниться не пробовал? – поинтересовался Кирк.  
\- Что?  
\- Извиниться. Ну, знаешь, там: цветы, конфеты - романтика. Блин, кому я рассказываю… - капитан пододвинулся ближе, настойчиво похлопывая МакКоя по плечу. – Просто пойди и извинись. Можно без всей этой шелухи.   
\- Пошлет, - с абсолютной уверенностью сказал доктор. – Я же на него даже спокойно смотреть не могу. А ведь это ему сем… восемнадцать, не мне, у него гормоны должны бушевать. Я для этого как-то стар…или он слишком молод…  
\- Так, стоп! Это мы уже проходили. И не так давно, - прервал его уже слегка запинающийся капитан. – Давай я Чехова сюда позову, если уж ты такой неожиданно немощный стал, что боишься на его пороге объявиться.   
\- Нельзя - ты на карантине. Да и не придет он. Спит уже. Знаешь, как он быстро засыпает, когда…  
\- Нет. И знать не хочу, - сразу же предупредил Кирк. – Я тебе не рассказываю про особенности пон-фарра у Спока, ты оставляешь подробности вашей с Чеховым личной жизни при себе. Баш на баш и никаких кошмаров. Договорились?.. Эй?  
Капитан дружески пихнул доктора в бок, но Боунс только что-то невнятно пробубнил в ответ и буквально рухнул на стол.   
«Это все - нервное напряжение», - уверенно прокомментировал Кирк падение МакКоя. Доктор спал, по-детски подложив ладонь под щеку, видимо, считая, что стол – неплохая альтернатива кровати.   
Капитан убрал пустую бутылку вместе со стаканами в стол и вытянул из верхнего ящика коммуникатор, куда Боунс его по привычке забрасывал, когда собирался хорошо приложиться к чему-нибудь крепче сока.   
Чехов не заставил себя долго ждать. Нет, МакКой определенно ошибся, посчитав, что тот будет спать. Павел не выглядел ни сонным, ни, тем более, безразличным к происходящему. Кирк заметил, как он дернулся, увидев Боунса в таком печальном положении.   
\- Доброй ночи, капитан.  
\- Доброй, - дружелюбно ответил Кирк, уже вернувшийся в постель. – Ты…  
\- Я, пожалуй, заберу доктора в каюту, - перехватил его вопрос энсин. - Иначе у него наутро будет болеть спина, и он станет совершенно невыносимым.   
Капитан только кивнул, отмечая, как бережно Павел поднимает Боунса из-за стола, позволяя тому обнимать себя за плечи. Энсин одернул его униформу и пригладил ладонью растрепанную челку.  
\- Видишь, не безнадежен, - прошептал Кирк, обращаясь к спящему МакКою. Но Павел расслышал это, принимая на свой счет.  
\- Безнадежен. Но любовь…  
\- Зла? – уточнил Кирк.  
\- Не знает преград, капитан.


	9. Фотография "на память"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, как появляются семейные традиции.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт: _Блейн_Моно_

Они сделали эту фотографию в тот день, когда оба, наконец, решились признать, что между ними нечто большее, чем просто симпатия. Что-то, что можно называть почти "отношениями".  
\- Не вижу в этом смысла, - заметил Леонард, после того как Чехов отодвинулся от него, убирая громоздкий, явно антикварный фотоаппарат обратно в чехол.  
\- На память. Вот представь, через год мы достанем эту фотографию и...  
\- ... и ничего не изменится. Ты и я. Ну, может, у меня морщин будет больше, а ты бороду отрастишь.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - покачал головой Павел, и Леонард не стал с ним спорить.  
Так злополучный снимок был убран в папку и закинут куда-то в недры письменного стола, который с этого дня получал статус общего.  
  
***  
  
А ровно год спустя, выгребая ящики в поисках закатившегося куда-то подарка на годовщину, Леонард не сразу вспомнил, когда был сделан этот кадр.  
Маккой достал снимок и внимательно на него посмотрел. Нет, в чем-то он был прав: морщин прибавилось, а Павел вместо бородки немного отпустил волосы - Леонарду нравилось сжимать волнистые пряди в пальцах, притягивая к его себе для поцелуя. А еще... еще он, наконец, понял то, о чем говорил Чехов год назад, - и Павел, и он сам смотрели с фотокарточки испуганно, словно две замершие лани, застигнутых на трассе светом фар - вот-вот и пустятся врассыпную.  
Сегодня они выглядели явно увереннее.  
  
Маккой усмехнулся.  
  
\- Мы изменились, - заметил подошедший из-за спины Павел.  
\- Действительно, - согласился Леонард.  
\- Еще один?  
\- На память?  
\- На память.


	10. Чашки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Несколько слов о чашках, привычках и кризисе отношений

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт: *Janos*

Способен ли человек измениться? Ответа на этот вопрос однозначно не даст никто. А если и рискнет, то с ним всегда можно поспорить. Хотя бы потому, что меняются не все, и не всегда в лучшую сторону.  
МакКой считает себя сдержанным. Несмотря на острый как скальпель язык и бесконечную критику в адрес окружающих, неизменно сопровождаемую ворчанием, он не позволяет себе ничего, что выходило бы за допустимые границы.  
Точнее, не позволял.  
Но ворвавшийся в его жизнь Чехов многое меняет.  
  
Меняет и уходит. Так же неожиданно, как и пришел.  
Хлопает дверью, напоследок бросая «за вещами зайду завтра». И все-таки уходит.  
Леонарду только и остается, что смести оставшееся от его жизни в мешок, и поставить рядом с упакованными коробками Чехова.  
Он бесцельно бродит по комнате, будто на опустевших полках можно найти что-то, кроме пыли. Впрочем, ее там тоже нет. Сердце, обездвиженное успокоительным, бьется медленно и безразлично. МакКой крутит в руках Пашину чашку, но та уже давно стоит без дела, вымытая, но ненужная. Неаккуратно зажатая между пальцев доктора, она падает на пол с тихим «хрусь». Под ногами уже полно осколков: тонкое стекло, на котором проектировались голографии, лампа и, ради забавы подаренный Джимом, хрустальный череп. То, что ему нужна пара таблеток, Леонард понял значительно позже.  
Теперь он сидит в кресле неподвижной статуей и ждет Павла.  
  
Натертые до блеска сапоги Чехова с хрустом вдавливают осколки в пол. Он не сразу, видимо, замечает среди них то, что некогда было его кружкой. Присев на корточки, юноша разглядывает цветные черепки.  
– Не склеить, – нарушает тишину энсин. – Как нас.  
В ладони навигатора ручка светло-коричневой, похожей на обожженную глину, чашки. Доктор подарил ее на какой-то праздник. Хотя сложно назвать подарком нечто, протянутое с фразой «будет твоя». Впрочем, весьма в его стиле.  
Павел уверенно берет со стола единственную, оставшуюся целой, чашку Леонарда. На дне еще плещется теплый чай, и Чехов делает глоток, прежде чем разжать пальцы.  
На уже ставшее привычным «дзынь» никто не обращает внимания.  
– Они теперь, как и мы, ничего не стоят, – спокойно говорит Чехов и снова уходит. Коробки остаются лежать у двери.  
  
Когда-то все было иначе. Их отношения казались едва ли не завоеванным Эверестом. Ничего не подлежало сомнению: ни страстный секс по ночам, ни нежные утренние пробуждения. Ни скола, ни трещины. Но это, как оказалось, еще ничего не значит. Первые симптомы болезни появились незаметно: раздражительность, желание побыть в одиночестве…  
Как рушатся отношения, МакКой знал не понаслышке, но все равно не смог ничего поделать. Кажется, последней каплей стала та ночь, которую Чехов провел в компании Сулу, вернувшись под утро с выразительным засосом за ухом.  
Их мир рухнул карточным домиком, когда они начали раз за разом неудачно тянуть карты из его основания.  
Слишком часто Леонард возвращался со смены «на взводе», невольно заставляя Чехова выслушивать свои недовольства. Еще чаще срывался по пустякам: из-за оставленных на кровати вещей или рабочего беспорядка на столе. Павел увлеченно собирал маленьких роботов, за что нередко приходилось расплачиваться деталями, упавшими на пол и впивающимися в босые ноги. Но, добравшись такими вечерами до постели, вместо примирительного секса Леонард демонстративно отворачивался к краю и засыпал, будто бы коротал ночи в одиночестве.  
Со временем так и случилось. Чехов получил назначение в смену гамма, и они совсем перестали видеться. "Привет - пока", пара ничего не значащих фраз за обедом/завтраком и кровать, теперь с всегда застеленной одной половиной.  
Построенный ими мир оказался удивительно хрупок, и легко гасли зажженные на их небосводе звезды.  
  
Когда отношения, казавшиеся вначале нелепой шуткой, вдруг стали «всерьез», МакКой знал, на что идет. Все аргументы «за» и «против» были взвешены и приняты. Осознанный выбор, осознанные последствия, осознанная плата. Только вот при всей взятой на себя ответственности, доктор ничего не мог поделать с первой влюбленностью Чехова. Что кончилась, весьма логично и предсказуемо. Жить как раньше, без теплых улыбок и такого нужно Павла, было возможно. Но совершенно бессмысленно.  
Леонард не имел ничего, кроме своих костей, вступая в Звездный Флот. Теперь у него было многое, но, кажется, кожа готова треснуть пленкой, выворачивая на изнанку все спрятанное внутри: сердце, механически гонящее кровь, и те же кости, что сейчас, вопреки воле их хозяина, хотели лечь где-то на пороге каюты мальчишки и там остаться.  
  
Вызов от Кирка приходит, когда доктор заканчивает допивать последние запасы. Он спускается на планету, и Джим, вынужденный там безвылазно провести три недели, не сразу узнает своего друга.  
Переговоры, призванные помирить два господствующих клана, проходят по-своему успешно. Мир заключен, нужные Федерации документы на поставку дилития подписаны, а тяжелое ранения корабельного доктора, как считает адмиралтейство, не такая большая плата за успех.  
  
Стоит МакКою прийти в сознание – он сам ставит диагноз, и тот не утешителен. Несмотря на проведенную в искусственном сне неделю, потребуется еще одна для полного восстановления. Почти полторы сотни часов созерцания потолка и бездействия.  
Ад.  
  
Но когда Леонард устает вспоминать названия всех протозойных инфекционных болезней и их методы лечения, в лазарет неожиданно заходит Чехов. На нем голубая, несколько великоватая, футболка Маккоя, а в руках полная корзинка фруктов. Павел старается не смотреть в глаза доктору, оставляя свою ношу на ближайшей пригодной для этого поверхности.  
Кристина, негласно назначенная Джимом приглядывать за Леонардом, незаметно исчезает за дверью. Она не стала говорить доктору, что Чехов приходил к нему ежедневно, подолгу сидя рядом и, не замечая ее, целовал спящего МакКоя, а затем едва слышно что-то ему рассказывал.  
  
Энсин молчит, в то время как доктор не может заставить себя оторвать от него взгляд. Кажется, за эту неделю мальчишка еще больше исхудал, а солнечно-яркие волосы стали блеклыми и похожими на скошенное сено. Сердце болезненно сжимается, напоминая о том, что оно все же не рудимент.  
Вычеркнуть Чехова из своей жизни, даже при желании, невозможно.  
  
– Все неправильно... то, что происходит, – шепотом говорит Павел. И Леонард порывается подняться. Ему отчаянно нужно хотя бы просто подойти к этому несносному мальчишке и заставить посмотреть на себя.  
Но тот, замечая его попытки, сам подскакивает к кровати, упирая узкие ладони в плечи доктора и укладывая обратно. Он всегда так делал, когда МакКой вставал слишком рано, вместо того чтобы еще немного полежать рядом с ним.  
От прохладных, желанных, знакомых, родных прикосновений перехватывает дыхание. Леонард отворачивается, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не обнять Пашу, что смотрит на него полными отчаянья глазами. И сдается, обнимая, когда юноша ложится рядом, прижимаясь к боку и утыкаясь носом в плечо. МакКой целует кончик торчащего уха и закрывает глаза.  
Молчание, теплым душным коконом смыкается над ними.


	11. Право на недостатки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Говорят, "насильно мил не будешь". Но капитан клингонских пиратов - Леонард Маккорф привык все проверять сам, о чем Чехова Павлина Андреевна еще не догадывается. 
> 
> Чехова Павлина Андреевна в роли Мери Сью. Пародия на главу из дамского любовного романа.  
> Условный гендерсвич, скорее кроссдресинг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Команде Star Trek на "Fandom Battle-2011"

\- Не пойду за тебя, - упрямо вздернула подбородок Павлина.  
\- По доброму не согласишься – силой возьму.  
\- Насильно мил не будешь! – категорично возразила девушка и показала капитану язык.  
Тот только покачал головой.  
  
Впрочем, такой разговор был для них привычным. С тех пор как главарь клингонских пиратов - Леонард Маккорф взял в плен самого молодого адмирала Федерации Павлину Андреевну Чехову, прийти к общему знаменателю они так и не смогли. И по сему эти ежедневные диалоги всегда кончались одинаково: вначале Маккорф ее уговаривал, потом угрожал, и в конце демонстративно хлопал дверью в светлицу, уходя восвояси.  
  
\- Устал я от твоего упрямства и норова. Коль не хочешь помогать мне, Павлина Андреевна, так здесь всю жизнь и просидишь. Будешь явки и пароли Федерации крысам расшифровывать, - голос Маккорфа был суров, но печален, как никогда ранее, будто и правда устал он.  
\- Лучше уж крысам, чем врагам Родины!  
\- Вот и сиди здесь.  
\- И буду! – Чехова демонстративно отвернулась. За спиной послышался хлопок закрывающейся двери.  
  
\- Мне ведь согласие твое не обязательно, Чехова. Как девку безродную возьму!  
\- Бери! Чего ждешь? Чего из себя разбойника благородного строишь? Все равно не верю твоим словам лживым, что мол Землю от какого-то Нерона спасти хочешь. Пират и есть пират. Так что не медли, вот она я, – Павлина уверенно подтянула вверх юбки, оголяя голени и коленки, - Бери, коль посмеешь!  
Шагнул было к ней Леонард да замер, взглядом встретившись. Развернулся и ушел.  
Как всегда.  
Чехова устало откинулась на подушки. Разговор у них так и не клеился, а ей пора было уже и узнать, что Нерон коварный задумал да откуда его ждать. Вот только молчал Маккорф.  
Павлина Андреевна ведь в плен сама пошла, специально подставилась. Нужны были Флоту сведенья о вражеском наступлении, да только упрямился пиратский капитан. Сказал, что расскажет все только своей жене законной. Да неувязочка здесь выходила. К браку Чехова готова не была.  
  


* * *

  
А на следующей день в светлицу Леонард не пришел.  
Лежала Чехова на подушках, грушу реплицированную жевала да о младом, черногривом капитане думала. Красив он был, глаза темные как колодцы, голос густой аки патока. Силен, статен, умен. Но на клингона не похож. Слышала Павлина, что он врач одаренный, спас корабль пиратский, да экипаж в благодарность его капитанство отдал. Как же! Враки небось все…  
Вот только грустно ей вдруг стало. Вроде бы и слова доброго от него не слышала, лишь ругались они, да привыкла Павлина к этим подначкам беззлобным. Не верила она, что Маккорф обещание свое выполнить сможет – вред ей причинить.  
  
Когда надоело на перинах лежать, решила Чехова Леонарда дозваться. Подошла к двери, да как пнула ее что есть силы. А та возьмись и отъедь в сторону. Так Чехова в коридор и вывалилась.  
\- Эй, Маккорф, - позвала Павлина, да только тишина была ей ответом. Тихо скрипел пол, когда она шла по пустынным коридорам. – Эй… ты где?  
Вот только злодея черногривого будто и след простыл.  
  
Бродила Чехова по пустым каютам, коим казалась числа нет, да никого не встречала. «Тоскливо ему одному-то на таком большом корабле, наверное» - вдруг ей подумалось.  
  
Нашелся капитан случайно. Сидел себе у галла-камина в кресле потертом, в термоодеяло укутанный, да дремал. Горько пахло настойкой лечебной, что клингоны любили пить, как дел не было. И показался он в тот момент Павлине самым несчастным и одиноким человеком на свете. Не удержалась она, отвела назад волосы его непослушные.  
\- Павлина? – распахнул свои глаза горчичные Маккорф. – Ступай ты отсюда. Там в ангаре корабль твой стоит. Садись и улетай.  
Замерла Чехова удивленная, даже руку ото лба Леонарда не одернула.  
\- Не держу я тебя, - продолжил тот. – Насильно мил не будешь. Права ты была.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я здесь останусь. Буду дальше космос бороздить и «делишками темными» заниматься. Все как ты говорила. Ступай уже.  
\- Да какого черта ты меня все гонишь!? – не вытерпела да возмутилась Чехова. – То в жены брать хотел, теперь гонишь.  
\- Подумал тут я – зачем тебе такой супруг? Ухаживать не умею, предложить ничего не могу. Разве что сердце свое черное. Но ты и его все равно не возьмешь.  
\- Не могу я, - потупила взор свой Павлина. – Хорош ты собой, Маккорф, честен на удивление. Щедр и не мелочен. Могла бы – стала бы твоей нераздумывая.  
\- Так чего медлишь, - удивился клингонский капитан, за руку Чехову беря, да к себе на колени притягивая.  
\- Мужчина я, Маккорф. Переодетый. Послали меня у тебя планы Нерона выпытать. Только вот провалил я задание. И влюбился к тому же…  
\- Каждый имеет право на недостатки, - философски подытожил «злодей». – Так ты замуж за меня пойдешь или как?


	12. Про апельсины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кто рискнет ухаживать за приболевшим доктором?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт: _Блейн_Моно_

\- Чехов, это вы?  
Доктор попытался приподняться, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел, но слабость в руках заставила его тут же упасть обратно на кровать.   
Выть от собственного бессилия хотелось как никогда.  
\- Я же просил вас не вставать, - укоризненно заметил закрывающий за собой двери энсин.   
  
Маккой болел уже шестой день и это были шесть самых ужасных дней в жизни экипажа Энтерпрайз. Даже будучи в отличном настроении и прекрасно себя чувствуя, доктор был достаточно язвителен и сложен в общении. Больным же, его и вовсе хотелось придушить. Ну, или по крайней мере, запереть где-нибудь в одиночной палате и ждать выздоровления.   
Но одиночных палат на корабле не было предусмотрено, а первые три дня доктор еще старался перенести болезнь, как говорится, "на ногах". За это время он успел довести до истерики Кристину, да и большая половина медицинского персонала от него откровенно шарахалась. Наконец, не выдержал и Кирк, ссылаясь на какой-то там (подсказанный явно Споком) параграф устава, он лично прописал Маккою постельный режим.   
  
Что правда, желающих позаботиться о нем оказалось не так много. Джим так и норовил куда-то сбежать, а Спок выводил доктора из себя, не давая возможности, скрывшись с места поля боя, оставить за собой хотя бы последнее слово...   
Но однажды на пороге его каюты (куда Маккой был списан дабы не нарушать работу лазарета) появился Чехов. Он принес с собой пиалу с синтезированным медом и кусочек солнца.   
Впрочем последнее было едва уловимо и доктор тут же списал это на температурные галлюцинации.   
  
Павел регулярно заносил показания о состоянии Маккоя в падд, готовил ему чай и читал вслух, когда доктор, наконец, решив, что выговорился, прекращал сетовать на неидеальность мировых порядков. Но, не смотря на брюзжание доктора, которое не всегда мог выдержать даже вулканец, Чехов упорно раз за разом возвращался к Маккою.   
Он настаивал что больных "нужно проведывать" и всегда улыбался, стоило доктору поднять на него взгляд.   
  
\- Я вам чай принес.   
Павел опустил высокий заварник на стол и помог Маккою принять более ли менее сидячие положение. Руки Чехова казались мучившемуся температурой доктору прохладными и он автоматически уткнулся лбом в его ладонь. Павел замер, но потом немного нерешительно погладил Маккоя по волосам, убирая челку со лба и зачесывая ее назад.   
\- Чай, - напомнил энсин, вспомнив зачем пришел, и вернулся к чайнику.  
Щедро полная до самых краев чашка крепкого чая обжигала ладони. Маккой мужественно терпел и даже попытался сделал глоток, и едва не обжег язык.   
\- Чехов, это чай с персиком?   
\- Да, - кивнул энсин, заботливо поправляющий сбившуюся постель доктора.   
\- Но, мы, если меня еще окончательно не добила температура, кажется говорили об апельсинах.  
\- Угу, - снова согласился Павел. Он случайно задел выбившуюся из под одеяла ступню доктора и тот едва себя не облил. - Я подумал, что персики такие же желто-оранжевые, а любите вы их больше, чем апельсины.  
"Это же чай" - хотел было возразить Маккой, но от чего-то промолчал. Неповторимой логике этого ребенка мог позавидовать даже Джим, но поспорить с ним не взялся бы и Спок.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил доктор.   
Поймав его взгляд, Чехов улыбнулся.   
  
Этим вечером его еще ждал "очень полезный" , по словам Павла, куриный бульон и Шекли.   
Голос у Чехова был мягким, и доктор засыпал почти сразу. Поэтому история старого фантаста грозила так и остаться недочитанной.   
Кроме того, выздоравливать предательски не хотелось, и Маккой прилагал немало усилий, чтобы прогнать эту мысль на периферию.  
  
Заметив, что доктор его совсем не слушает, Чехов умолк и поинтересовался:  
\- Вы в порядке?   
\- Я болею, Павел, о каком порядке может быть...  
Но договорить доктору не дали. Энсин наклонился над кроватью и коснулся губами его лба. Губы у Чехова были теплые, но Маккоя мгновенно пробил озноб.  
\- Кажется, температура.   
Павел укоризненно покачал головой и куда-то ушел.   
  
Потом доктор видимо задремал, потому что когда он очнулся, на столе уже лежало несколько использованных гипоспреев с жаропонижающим, а сам энсин спал, постепенно сползая с кресла и перебираясь куда-то на его колени.   
Чувствовать немалый вес Чехова было удивительно приятно, и Маккой даже попытался его подтянуть поближе, чтобы тот не мучался болью в пояснице на утро. Вот тогда Павел и проснулся: моргнул пару раз и удивленно посмотрел на доктора.  
\- Простите, я уснул.  
\- Иди сюда, - Маккой постарался не дать ему время на оправдания, указывая на место рядом с собой.  
Чехов не стал сопротивляться, а может быть еще был достаточно сонным для этого, но скинул ботинки и устроился рядом.  
Сон доктора как рукой сняло. И, кажется, опять поднялась температура.   
Маккой осторожно прикоснулся к краю доверчиво выглядывающего уха и провел по жесткому хрящику вниз. Павел вздрогнул, но не проснулся. Это все было похоже на температурный бред: заботящийся о нем Чехов, чтение вслух, чай, апельсины (которые энсин так и не принес), а теперь вот его совершенно неуместные прикосновения. Но если это все ему просто снилось... если все это может исчезнуть, как только утром он откроет глаза... стоит ли переживать о том, что он делает?   
  
Павел спал беспокойно, ворочаясь, и что-то бормоча. Бормотал он явно по-русски, поэтому Маккой даже не попытался разобрать слов. Он хотел было приобнять Чехова за плечи, но это оказалось неудобно и он просто так же, без сна, лежал, вслушиваясь в ритм чужого дыхания.   
  
Когда-то давно, будучи еще совсем мальчишкой, он категорически не мог уснуть в чьем-то присутствии. Дыхание, сердцебиение - его сбивало все, под что он автоматически пытался подстроиться. А о каком сне может идти речь, когда ты стараешься не сбиться с такта?   
Потом стало не до того. Но сейчас старое воспоминание снова всплыло на поверхность.   
  
Вдох-выд....-вдо...- выдох- вдох... Чехов дышал сбивчиво, будто нашептывая одну ему известную мелодию.   
Доктор закрыл глаза и стал мысленно считать трибблов. Два- четыре - восемь... семнадцать   
"Семнадцать?"   
  
Понимая, что разговоры с самим собой никак не помогут справиться с бессонницей, Маккой снова посмотрел на энсина: светлые брови, такие же светлые ресницы, несколько морщинок на лбу, родинка на шее, пара старых царапин на подбородке.  
\- Компьютер, свет на пять процентов, - как можно тише попытался сказать доктор, но сорвался на сип, и встроенная система распознавания голоса не приняла команду. А вот Павел услышал. Потянулся. И, столкнувшись с Маккоем, вздрогнул.  
  
\- Я опять уснул? - голос Чехова был сонный, с легкой хрипотцой. Он решительно потер глаза, а потом зевнул. - Я пойду.   
\- Спите уже, Павел, - попросил Маккой. - Вы мне не мешаете. Все равно бессонница.  
\- Нужно выпить горячего молока, - уверенно заявил энсин и попытался улизнуть с кровати. Но доктор перехватил его руку, и легонько сжал. При всем желании, сжать сильнее он бы ее сейчас не смог.  
\- К черту ваше молоко, - раздраженно просипел Маккой. Спустя мгновение свободная рука Павла снова коснулась его лба.   
\- Температура не высокая...   
Чехов хотел было убрать ладонь, но Маккой перехватил и ее. Паша медленно провел пальцами сначала по его переносице, спускаясь к кончику носа, потом по ямочке над губой, а когда шероховатые подушечки коснулись самих губ, доктор их поцеловал.  
Энсин молчал, Маккой тоже. Но рука Чехова так и продолжала касаться рта и подбородка доктора, чуть подрагивая.   
  
А затем Павел закрыл глаза, опустился ниже, обнимая Маккоя почти поперек живота, и устроился у него под боком.   
Это была первая ночь, которую они провели вместе.


	13. Адмирал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Странно думать о том, что будет много лет спустя, когда тебе только семнадцать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на "Fandom Battle-2011"

Павел Андреевич Чехов – семнадцатилетний энсин звездолета «Энтерпрайз» - разглядывает пол с весьма виноватым видом.  
Маккой устало качает головой, как никогда склонный согласиться со старинной русской поговоркой – «горбатого могила исправит».  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал совсем седым? – подводит итог своей гневной отповеди доктор.  
\- Я… я больше не буду, – неубедительно бормочет Чехов.  
\- Будешь, конечно, - устало вздыхает доктор, поспешно касаясь губами кудрявой макушки.  
И Павел радостно улыбается.

Чехов еще не знает, что много лет спустя он станет настоящим адмиралом Звездного флота. Сейчас ни о чем подобном он даже и не мечтает: за бесконечной чередой опасных миссий, так похожих для молодого навигатора на приключения, нет времени думать о далеком будущем. 

Когда-нибудь Павел будет очень старым: с сединой в волосах, ставших послушными и почти ровными, и лицом, украшенным благородными морщинами. Впрочем, его глаза останутся такими же яркими, как и сейчас – похожими по цвету на пасмурное осеннее небо. Голос Чехова потеряет юношескую звонкость, став более глубоким, но неизменный русский акцент никуда не исчезнет - его не способны искоренить даже годы.   
Леонард, любуясь своим мальчиком, будет видеть в Паше того же навигатора, с которым он познакомился на мостике корабля, когда у него самого были только лицензия врача да недавно полученная униформа медицинского работника Звездного флота. Но даже тогда Чехов будет солнечно улыбаться, помогая Маккою подняться с кровати и привычно не обращая внимание на его ворчливое: "Я - доктор в отставке, а не инвалид".

Возможно, потом Павел останется совсем один: рядом не будет ни энергичного и неунывающего Кирка, ни все такого же рассудительного Спока. Не станет даже доктора, без которого он не помнит своей жизни. Самый юный из экипажа славной "Энтерпрайз" превратится во всего лишь прожившего насыщенную жизнь мужчину в адмиральской форме.

Но это будет не скоро, поэтому пока Чехов неловко обнимает Маккоя, который готовит им самый ужасный реплицированный чай на корабле, и думает о том, как уговорить этого упрямого, но желанного циника хотя бы на один взрослый поцелуй.


	14. Везунчики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У каждого из них десятки "табу" и непростой характер. Но они все равно почему-то вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multa sunt in moribus dissentanea multa, sine ratione (лат.) - В обычаях человеческих много разнообразия и много нелепостей

\- Черт, Чехов, мать…- конец фразы теряется в судорожном вздохе.  
\- Не будьте ребенком - терпите, - Павел зачерпывает густую мазь и еще раз проводит пальцами по ладоням доктора. Маккой вздрагивает от неприятных, почти болезненных ощущений, и, чтобы как-то отвлечься, разбирает лекарство на компоненты по запаху: полынь, миндальное масло и лимонная цедра, от аромата которой рот мгновенно наполняется слюной.   
Когда теплая и тягучая жидкость попадает в открытую рану, Леонард только сильнее сцепляет зубы, и Павлу кажется, что он слышит их скрип.  
\- Интересно, что случится, если попробовать выйти на связь с кораблем? - Чехов равномерно распределяет мазь, каждый раз, будто намеренно, задевая ожоги.  
\- Захотите включить коммуникатор - отойдите подальше. Не люблю запах горелого мяса, да и ранений мне на эту миссию хватило.  
Чехов многозначительно хмыкает, вытирая руки о покрывало, на котором сидит Маккой, и достает из-за пояса выключенный коммуникатор.   
\- Даже странно, что это маленькое устройство здесь равнозначно бомбе. Должно быть дело в электромагнитном поле самой планеты...   
\- Чехов, увольте меня от вашей философии, - Маккой откидывается на спину.   
Сквозь резной потолок пробивается свет здешних солнц - непривычно яркий, похожий на оранжевый неон, от которого сразу начинают болеть глаза.   
\- … и поднимут нас, как только Скотти с мистером Споком разберутся в природе этого явления.   
На сей раз доктор молчит.   
В своих размышлениях Павлу не нужен ни собеседник, ни слушатель. Жаль только, что под звуки его голоса невозможно уснуть.

Доктор закрывает глаза, восстанавливая картину случившегося, словно пазл. Вот они появляются в луче транспортатора, вот группа исследователей достает свои трикодеры и прочее оборудование. Затем раздается взрыв, следом еще три. Поляна, на которую они высадились, заполняется удушливым дымом, сквозь который не видно ничего. Единственное, что успевает заметить Маккой, это как Чехов поспешно активирует фазер.   
Собственно именно он и есть виновник его нынешнего состояния. Доктор едва успел выхватить оружие у Павла из рук до того, как оно взорвалось. И это было самое странное. Обычно фазеры не имели тенденции к самовозгоранию.   
Впрочем, экипаж Энтерпрайз давно научился ничему не удивляться, особенно на планетах, затерянных в глубинах космоса.   
\- Мы против войн и любого типа агрессии, - объяснил им местный жрец, когда нашедшие Маккоя и Чехова местные жители привели их в город. – Наши боги поддерживают нас в стремлении жить в мире и согласии. Любая технология - это шаг навстречу гибели. Поэтому ей нет места на нашей земле, как и тем, кто ее принес.  
«Очаровательно», - заметил бы Спок, будь он рядом.  
Но в гостях у местных пацифистов их только двое. Точнее осталось только двое.   
Космос - это все же риск. 

\- Никак не пойму, к чему вам было геройствовать? - наконец, обращается Чехов к незаметно задремавшему Маккою. Тот открывает глаза, фокусируясь на энсине, но отвечать не спешит. Сейчас ему совсем не хочется играть с Павлом в его дурацкие игры.   
\- Зачем вы кинулись меня спасать? - продолжает тот. – Причина в чувстве вины, дополненном совестью, которая не давала бы вам покоя, пади я смертью невинно убиенных? Или, может, просто капитан, с его вечным безрассудством, вдруг стал заразен?  
\- Откуда в тебе столько яда, Чехов? – Маккой внимательно смотрит на энсина, но тот словно избегает встречаться с ним взглядом. Он сидит на стуле, в самом углу комнаты и раскачивается вперед-назад, грозя вот-вот свалиться.   
\- От вас. Кстати, не вытрите мазь с рук. Пока заматывать нельзя – должно подсохнуть.  
\- Перебинтуй, - Маккой поднимается, разминая затекшие ноги.  
\- Нельзя, - не поворачиваясь, повторяет Павел, громко ударяясь спинкой стула о стену, такую же резную, как и потолок.   
\- Неожиданные познания в медицине? – с иронией отмечает Маккой.  
\- У меня вообще-то есть диплом, - Чехову, видимо, надоедает ребячествовать, и он оставляет стул в покое, перебираясь на густой ковер в самом центре комнаты.   
\- Массажиста? - поддерживая отнюдь не светскую беседу, уточняет доктор.  
\- Ассистента ветеринара. Вас что-нибудь смущает? - Павел стягивает с себя сапоги, усаживаясь по-турецки, а затем и вовсе разваливаясь на ковре.  
\- Отлично. Просто не могу привыкнуть к тому, какой ты, оказывается, всесторонне развитый, - заверяет его Маккой. – Мне полаять?  
\- Поверьте, доктор, - Чехов задирает голову так, чтобы ему было видно собеседника, - некоторые представители рода людского не сильно далеко ушли от объектов моей специализации.

Порой Павел невыносим, но злиться не выходит. Ни криками, ни душевными беседами, ни хорошей затрещиной его уже не перевоспитаешь.   
“Что выросло - то выросло”, как любит выражаться Кирк 

\- Вообще-то, говорили, что из меня мог выйти неплохой санитар.  
\- Льстили. Вряд ли… - кривит губы Маккой. - Да и, чтобы примерить медицинскую форму, заканчивать курсы было не обязательно. Думаю, попроси - тебе не отказали бы.   
\- Эротические фантазии, доктор? Хотя, если вы пообещаете дать мне попрактиковаться на вас, например, в работе со шприцем, я даже подумаю.   
Маккой демонстративно закатывает глаза.  
\- Ты сейчас утомляешь меня больше, чем болезнь. Иди, прогуляйся что ли.  
Павел послушно встает и выходит за дверь. Теперь доктору остается только набраться терпения.  
“Покорный Чехов - предвестник беды” – единственно верная примета в его арсенале. Что придет в гениальную кудрявую голову сегодня – загадка.   
И она пугает.

Энсин как сложная головоломка или чемодан с двойным дном. Те, кто его не знают, нередко называют Чехова скромным или застенчивым, тогда как Леонард назвал бы просто тихим. Про таких обычно говорят, что «в тихом омуте черти водятся». В Пашином - по меньшей мере филиал ада, кругами которого, при желании, гениальный русский может заставить пройти каждого.   
Маккой узнает это на собственном опыте вскоре после знакомства. 

Знакомятся они банально, в самом непопулярном месте Энтерпрайз – лазарете. Угроза быть отправленным к Маккою на обследование любого пугает больше, чем гауптвахта.Так, несколько членов экипажа, которых подозревали в ипохондрии, резко самоизлечиваются, стоит им прийти с жалобами в смену Боунса.   
Но Павел, кажется, искренне любит атмосферу медблока, подолгу засиживаясь там. Спроси у Чехова «почему?» – он наверняка ответит что-то нейтральное, про успокаивающую атмосферу.   
В любом случае запретить Павлу приходить в лазарет, когда ему захочется, не может даже Боунс.   
\- Он мне не мешает, - отвечает он Кирку каждый раз, когда тот многозначительно улыбается, заметив свернувшегося в кресле Чехова. И не обращает внимания на намеки капитана, которыми тот сыплет будто из рога изобилия.   
У них с энсином нет ничего общего. Разве что место работы... 

Маккой плохо помнит тот вечер, когда их простые и понятные отношения перестали быть таковыми.   
Он, не стесняясь, напивается за стойкой бара, топя в местном алкоголе не столько стресс, сколько неудачный разговор с бывшей, которая отказывалась снять мораторий на его общение с дочерью, не оставляя шанса даже поздравить Джоанну с Днем Рождения.   
Павел появляется незаметно. В тот вечер он удивительно молчалив. Отхлебнув из стакана доктора, он говорит единственное «пошли» и тянет Маккоя куда-то в лабиринты подсобных коридоров. Доктор не сопротивляется. Он еще слишком трезв, чтобы не понимать, что за этим последует, но слишком пьян, чтобы думать о последствиях. 

Леонард помнит, как беспокойно мигает свет в маленьком закутке, куда приводит его Чехов. Помнит ловкие руки, освобождающие его от лишней одежды, и рваные отголоски музыки, доносящиеся с танцпола. Кажется, он сам толкает Павла на колени, притягивая его ближе за жесткие кудри. Но энсин не сопротивляется, послушно раскрывая губы и умело используя язык.   
\- Ты на вкус как виски, - замечает Чехов.  
\- Привыкай.  
Это единственный раз, когда Павел обращается к нему на “ты”.

Впрочем, у Маккоя хватает и своих «табу». Он не зовет Чехова по имени, даже наедине. «Малыш» - большее, на что может рассчитывать энсин. Наверное, Павлу кажется, что доктор просто не знает или представляет на его месте кого-то другого, когда они трахаются. Но Леонард не спешит избавлять его от заблуждений.

Их отношения обошлись без, банального в таких случаях, “ты слишком молод” или “я слишком стар”. Они встречаются, деля на двоих подушку, как однажды выразился Чехов, передразнивая полного восточной мудрости и излишней романтики Сулу. Все чаще они расстаются до начала смены, иногда сразу после секса.   
Но это устраивает обоих.   
Устраивало.  
Что-то неуловимо меняется, когда они еще не понимают этого. 

Громкие шаги и шум будят задремавшего поперек кровати Маккоя. Солнца, весь день рвущиеся в комнату сквозь занавеси и украшенные филигранной резьбой стены, садятся за горизонт, играя бликами в цветных витражах окон. Их временное жилище – настоящие произведение искусства - почти дворец халифа. Но Маккою оно кажется каменной клеткой для дорогих и диковинных птиц.

\- Вносите, сюда, - командует появившейся на пороге Чехов, пропуская в комнату мужчин, несущих большую бадью с водой. – Спасибо.  
Доктор подходит ближе, скептически оглядывая содержимое импровизированной ванны. Вода кажется ржавой, но пахнет приятно.   
-В этих хоромах ложе королевское, но, увы, только одно, - снисходительно объясняет Павел. - Вам бы вымыться доктор...Или я буду вынужден любезно предоставить весь пол в ваше распоряжение.

«Гаденыш», - шипит Маккой сквозь зубы. Чехов прекрасно знает, что он сейчас не сможет обойтись без помощи, реши искупаться.   
Но сдаваться так просто Леонард не намерен. Его сил и выдержки хватает только на то, чтобы, не морщась, раздеться и забраться в ванную.   
Павел не без интереса наблюдает за ним, усевшись на бортик.   
Когда вторая нога Маккоя оказывается в воде, удача оставляет его – поскользнувшись, доктор падает, поднимая кучу брызг. Он пытается схватиться за края ванны, но руки его не слушаются.   
Чехов не двигается с места. 

\- Долг я вернул, - говорит энсин, когда Маккой уже лежит на полу, а под ним расползается мокрая лужа. – Могу даже помочь вытереться в качестве бонуса.   
Доктор откашливается, игнорируя Павла.   
\- Эй, - Чехов садится рядом с ним, помогая хотя бы немного подняться. - Все в порядке?   
Маккою хочется рассмеяться, но из горла вырывается только кашель.   
Павел вдруг обнимает его, притягивая ближе, утыкаясь носом в макушку.  
\- Прекратите меня пугать! Страх – это стресс, Вам ли не знать, доктор, - Чехов откидывается на спину, опрокидывая Маккоя на себя, порывисто целуя его в нос, подбородок - всюду, куда может дотянуться. Леонард не сопротивляется, расслабляясь в теплых объятиях.  
Павел проводит прохладными дрожащими пальцами по его спине вниз. Его движения скомканные и резкие, будто он опаздывает или боится, что доктор вот-вот исчезнет. Но Маккой не собирается никуда исчезать, переворачиваясь на спину и усаживая Чехова себе на бедра.   
Взгляд энсина темный и глубокий – словно космос. И такой же опасный.   
Повисшая между ними тишина лопается скрипичной струной, когда Леонард приподнимается на локтях и шепчет Павлу на ухо только два слова.   
\- Я не смогу остановиться, даже если вы попросите, - предупреждает тот.  
\- Я знаю.

Солнца давно уступили свое место незнакомым звездам и созвездиям.   
Они удивительно не похожи на земные, но это некому заметить. 

Чехов толкается в него рывками, в каком-то сумасшедшем ритме, что уже с трудом выдерживают они оба. Но Маккой только рвано выдыхает и выгибается навстречу, еще сильнее сбивая Павла. Боль и наслаждение давно сплелись в слишком тугой узел, и когда Чехов опирается сверху на ладони доктора, тот только всхлипывает, закусывая губу, и рычит «быстрее».   
\- Зовите меня Павел, - наклоняясь, неожиданно выдыхает он на ухо Маккою.  
\- Я назову тебя хоть господом богом, только двигайся, - обещает доктор.  
\- Павел. Назови меня по имени...  
...  
\- Па-ша...


	15. Я так чувствую

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как зарождается не мысль, а чувство и интерес к другому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для Lonnie, которая хотела флаффа

Впервые МакКой ловит эту непонятную, необъяснимую, несформировавшуюся мысль, оказываясь на мостике. Она бабочкой проносится в потоке сознания, не давая схватить себя точными, но слишком медленными движениями. Доктор озирается по сторонам, пытаясь заметить хотя бы край ее крыла, но безуспешно.  
И долго смотрит на затылок Чехова не в силах объяснить живой интерес к его персоне.

Когда это происходит второй раз, он бессознательно захлопывает ловушку. Золотой мотылек отчаянно разбивает свои крылья о прутья решетки. Но в руках Леонарда жизни раненных, и сейчас глупо пытаться разобраться в таких мелочах, как сиюминутные ощущения. Он выпускает свою добычу, так и не рассмотрев.

Воспоминания об упущенном настигают его неожиданно. Боунс замирает с подносом посредине зала и не может оторвать взгляд от беззаботно болтающего Павла. Тот улыбается, активно жестикулирует и, от переливающихся через край эмоций, с трудом усиживает на месте. Бабочка стремительно вылетает, рассыпая перед глазами солнечную пыльцу, и Леонард ощущает вкус чего-то сладкого и тягучего, будто его губы смазаны медом.

Теперь по утрам он пьет горький кофе и, кажется, кусочек шоколада может пьянить его не хуже, чем вулканца. МакКой больше не видит золотистых всполохов бархатных крыльев. Но кто-то неустанно желает разорвать его сердце огненными когтями. От этого чувства нет спасения. Разве только, чужой ясный взгляд, который он почему-то ежеминутно пытается поймать. Но это абсурдно.

Несколько дней, и он готов верить в абсурд, нелепость, бессмыслицу. Доктор ждет редких, случайных встреч на мостике, в коридорах, за ужином. Ему хочется коснуться мелкой россыпи кудряшек на голове энсина. Он ставит себе безнадежные диагнозы и выписывает немножко покоя.

Лекарство не помогает, зарождая в душе панику и что-то еще. Оно просится на волю парой слов и нелепой улыбкой. Если это спасет его, Боунс готов рискнуть.  
\- Чехов, вы играете в шахматы? Я бы хотел предложить вам партию.  
\- Вы же помните, что я гений математи...- фраза бравурна, и Павел смущенно ее обрывает.  
\- Думаю, вы не дадите мне об этом забыть.  
Что-то рыжевато-пушистое мурчит внутри и, кажется, будто Леонарду снова разрешают дышать.


	16. Самый юный из докторов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, где Маккою 17, а Чехову за 30

\- Вашу мать, Павел Андреевич, сэр, - рычит Маккой, замечая как на повязках, которые он накладывал добрых десять минут, проступает кровь. – Я попросил вас спокойно лежать, а не рваться на новые подвиги.  
Чехов выглядит почти виноватым и старается не смотреть в глаза молодому интерну. Леонард качает головой и достает новые бинты.  
\- Не пойму, почему вас на пару с капитаном все время тянет влипнуть в какую-нибудь историю по самую макушку?  
\- Мы же исследовательский корабль, доктор, - улыбается навигатор.  
\- Вот и исследовали бы себе, - бурчит Маккой. – Чего же на рожон лезть?   
Вопрос остается без ответа, а едкое замечание застревает в горле, когда юноша ловит лукавый взгляд Чехова. Несколько локонов прилипли ко лбу, придавая его образу почти мальчишеское очарование, с которым невозможно бороться. Впрочем, настоящий возраст Павла выдает разве что сеточка морщин вокруг глаз да пара прядей, блестящих серебром.  
Леонард снова укоризненно цокает и легко касается кудрявой непослушной челки.  
\- Честное слово, сэр. Иногда мне кажется, что это вам семнадцать, а не мне.   
  


* * *

  
  
\- Я доктор, а не мальчишка, - шипит МакКой, уже из принципа вкалывая сыворотку как можно больнее. Мужчина кривится и трет пострадавшую от укола шею.  
\- Щенок, - не скрывает раздражения пациент.  
\- А теперь вы должны извиниться, перед доктором МакКоем, - раздается голос из-за спины.  
\- Да кто ты…- хочет огрызнуться пострадавший, но на пороге кабинета стоит центральный навигатор Чехов.  
\- Простите, сэр.  
\- Скажите это доктору, - качает головой Павел. – Вы нанесли ему прямое оскорбление.   
\- Приношу свои извинения, доктор МакКой, - отбивает казенным тоном мужчина.  
Но юноша только делает неопределенный жест рукой уже вслед удаляющемуся пациенту.  
\- Не обращайте внимания, - советует Чехов, занимая освободившееся место на кушетке. – Несомненно, несколько … странно, когда вас лечит кто-то, кому только семнадцать. Но уверен, высокая квалификация и место на Энтерпрайз - исключительно ваша заслуга, - примирительно добавляет энсин и улыбается, так, что МакКой хочет прикрыться ладонью от того тепла и света, что несет эта улыбка.   
\- Я привык, - говорит он. – Когда они попадают сюда с пробитой печенью или без руки, мой возраст уже никого не волнует.   
Леонард устало трет переносицу.   
\- Может быть, сделаете пятиминутный перерыв и выпьете со мной чаю? – предлагает мужчина. Доктор хочет сказать что-то о том, что у него полно работы, полное брюхо Энтерпрайз народа ждущего прививки, но отказать когда тебе так искренне и ненавязчиво-заботливо предлагают сложно.  
\- Пять минут, - предупреждает МакКой.  
\- Конечно, - соглашается Павел. – Вы человек рабочий, пациенты толпами стоят под дверью, ни минуты покоя.  
Юноша пропускает ироничное замечание мимо ушей.   
Павел Андреевич, единственный на кого он почему-то не может обижаться. Всему виной его улыбка и по-детски наивный взгляд, оправдывается Леонард.   
  
Вместо чая Чехов приносит горячий, почти приторный шоколад. И МакКой смотрит с каким-то подозрением, на заполненный доверху коричневой жижей, стаканчик. Однако, палец Павла, скользнувший по ободку его тары и на секунду утонувший в густом напитке, не вызывает недоумения.   
\- Мне кажется ваш вкуснее, - опережает вопрос юноши, навигатор.  
МакКой перехватывает, ретирующуюся с места преступления, руку, чтобы поймать губами, вначале, шоколадные капли, а следом облизать, выпачканный сладким, палец.   
\- У вас учащенный пульс, Павел Андреевич, и расширенные зрачки, - лукаво констатирует молодой медик, деловито удерживая узкое запястье мужчины.  
\- А вам только семнадцать, - качает головой Чехов, и непослушные кудри скрывают ярко алый румянец. – Тогда как мне больше чем тридцать. К тому же вы не совершеннолетний…  
\- Думаете, это повод остановиться? – хмыкает Леонард, пододвигаясь ближе к собеседнику.   
И Чехов внимательно слушает врачебные предписания, у которых всего одна цель – заставить его смутиться еще сильнее.   
– А теперь извольте выполнять, Павел Андреевич, - подводит итог юноша.   
И кто он такой, думает энсин, чтобы спорить с доктором?   
  
МакКой подходит к вопросу со всей врачебной обстоятельностью. Он закрывает дверь, дважды уточняя новый пароль, и внимательно следит за перемещениями навигатора по каюте. Тот несколько раз проходит мимо стола, и, наконец, усаживается в дальнее кресло, полностью отдаваясь созерцанию монотонного звездного пейзажа за стеклом иллюминатора. Но это не более чем странный флирт. Им обоим прекрасно известна цель визита, однако Леонард соглашается с условиями игры.   
  
Вот только в четко выверенных расчетах скрыта ошибка. И Павел вздрагивает, когда пальцы юноши касаются его висков, аккуратно массируя, заставляя расслабиться и откинуться на спинку кресла.   
\- Леонард…  
\- Тшшш, - обрывает его МакКой, опуская руки вначале на шею, а потом юрким зверьком ныряя за ворот свитера. – Вам не о чем волноваться.  
\- Нам не стоит заходить дальше, - мужчина перехватывает его широкие ладони с длинными пальцами, не позволяя стянуть с себя, мешающую последующим ласкам, одежду. Но его сомнения безжалостно сминают теплые губы, касающиеся высвобожденных из плена манжет запястий. Горячий язык чертит влажную дорожку вдоль ладони и берет в плен несколько пальцев. Чехов пытается отодвинуться, но Леонард только плотнее сжимает губы, слегка прикусывая пальцы зубами. Мужчина порывисто вздыхает и смотрит на юношу широкораскрытыми серыми глазищами. Он кажется едва ли не испуганным, и от этого молчаливого повиновения, у доктора подкашиваются колени, и пересыхает во рту.  
Вторая рука МакКоя касается длинного старого шрама на шее Чехова и тот опрокидывает голову назад, открываясь для новых прикосновений. Неровный дилетантский шов выводит Леонарда из себя настолько, что он не может сдержаться, оставляя на бледной коже темный отпечаток поцелуя, вырывая вместе с тем едва слышный стон.   
Павел старается снова отстраниться, но юноша ловко вжимает его в кресло, усаживаясь сверху, и плотно обхватывает коленями бедра мужчины. А затем резким рывком пододвигается почти впритык.  
\- Вы же обещали меня во всем слушаться, Павел Андреевич, - напоминает МакКой, вместе с тем, успешно избавляя навигатора от его канареечно-желтой униформы. Кажется, Чехов смиряется с поражением, позволяя себя раздевать. Но как только пальцы Леонарда касаются оголенной бледной, как молоко, кожи, мужчина вспыхивает так, что даже веснушки на его плечах становятся пунцово-красными. Молодой доктор, не сдерживаясь, смеется, касаясь губами причудливых пигментных созвездий, украшающих грудь Павла, будто отпечаток небесной карты.   
МакКою нравится дразнить мужчину, попавшего в его сети, чувствовать, как он вздрагивает от прикосновений и поцелуев. Впрочем, тот обладает особым талантом - остаться почти по-детски невинным, не смотря на свой возраст.   
Леонард смело зарывается пальцами в кудри Чехова, и в свете ламп они похожи на язычки пламени. Несколько седых прядей кажутся припорошенными пеплом, и юноша легко касается их губами.   
Молодой организм, раздразненный чужой близостью и возбужденный, почти до предела, требует большего. И МакКой, соскальзывая с колен, тянет, растаявшего в его ласках, мужчину на кровать. Но тот неожиданно перехватывает инициативу, снимая с удивленного юноши свитер, и прижимая его спиной к шершавой ткани покрывала. Он оставляет аккуратный укус над самым сердцем и, не давая опомнится, смыкает губы на темной ягоде соска. Леонард несдержанно вскрикивает и выгибается в пояснице, заставляя Павла, прижимать его к кровати тяжестью своего тела. Горячие поцелуи оставляют невидимые ожоги на груди, двигаясь вниз, к границе форменных брюк. Впрочем, последние вместе с бельем, спустя минуту, теряются где-то на полу вслед за ботинками и носками.   
МакКой забывает, что еще недавно был совсем не согласен на такой поворот событий, когда влажный, горячий рот мужчины, обхватывает его член. Тот определенно знает, что и как нужно делать, потому что когда его губы плотно сжимаются у самого основания, а затем нарочито медленно скользят вверх, Леонард громко стонет и начинает метаться под ним. Кончик языка беззастенчиво слизывает выступившую чуть соленую каплю, а со следующим толчком юноша выгибается сам, задавая ритм и цепляясь пальцами за плечи Чехова.   
Разрядка приходит неожиданно быстро. Перед глазами вспыхивает ураган солнечно-рыжих, как волосы его любовника, искр, а когда юноша приходит в себя, то лежит на чужих коленях, и теплые ладони гладят его спину и поясницу.   
МакКой садится на кровати, совершенно не стесняющийся своей наготы, и тянется, чтобы поцеловать Павла, начиная новый виток их прелюдии. Но тот отстраняется, встает и одевает выуженный из-под кресла свитер.   
Замечая плохоскрываемое удивление в глазах юноши он объясняет:  
\- Пусть у меня и нет забитых пациентами коридоров, но бета-смена начнется через восемь минут, доктор.  
Он целует оголенное плечо юноши и уходит, оставляя после себя едва различимый аромат морского бриза и неясное разочарование.   
  
Леонарду хочется закутаться по самую макушку одеялом или пару раз ударить кулаком о дверной косяк. Но вместо этого он одевается и возвращается в лазарет. Все те, кому сегодня не повезет оказаться в руках молодого специалиста, не единожды заставят сидящего за пультом навигатора Чехова икать и тереть непроизвольно вспыхивающие уши.  
А МакКой будет планомерно и методично, до глубокой ночи по корабельному времени, разрабатывать филигранный план мести. Он, как никто иной, знает, что это блюдо всегда подается холодным.

 


	17. Школьные будни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Школьное АУ, "один день из жизни отличника Павла и его преподавателя"

Маккой собирает вещи в учительской, ищет по карманам ключи и мечтает о чашке крепкого кофе без сахара, которую, впрочем, сможет выпить уже дома.   
\- Леонард, ты уходишь? - Ухура протискивается в дверь кабинета, немного пятясь спиной и стараясь не растерять листы студенческих работ, водруженных на книги.  
\- Угу, - кивает Маккой. - А у тебя еще занятия?  
\- Последняя пара, - книги с оглушительным "бум" валятся на стол. - И еще спецкурс для Павла. Ну, Чехова.  
У Маккоя непроизвольно приподнимается бровь, но Нийота этого не замечает.  
\- Поразительный мальчик. Одаренный. Любознательный. Пытливый...  
\- Да. Пытливый, - нехотя соглашается Леонард, доставая из сумки только что убранные туда материалы для завтрашней лекции. - Тебе кофе налить?   
\- Нет, не успею, - в дверях Ухура оборачивается: - Ты же домой собирался?  
\- Я вспомнил о... срочных делах.

Павел Чехов запрыгивает в машину к Маккою, стоит той отъехать за квартал от колледжа. Он легко касается губами щеки Леонарда и в качестве ответной нежности получает прямой вопрос:  
\- Паш, а ты не хочешь получить права и перебраться на свою машину?  
\- Чтобы ты перестал забирать меня с занятий? Ни за что, - качает головой Чехов и хитро улыбается.


	18. С первого взгляда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле МакКой влюбился с первого взгляда.

"Срок тебе светит как за угон Энтерпрайз. И трибунал", - думает МакКой.   
Точнее это его вторая мысль. Первая сложнее облачается в выговариваемую форму.  
Он так и не понимает что его больше всего беспокоит в сложившейся ситуации: то, что Чехов парень, то, что ему еще нет восемнадцати или то, что он является обладателем ужасного акцента, с которым даже не может поспорить его собственный.  
\- Семнадцать, с`эр, - улыбается мальчишка и Боунс понимает что попал. Он может искать причины, оправдания, налагать запреты и выписывать лечебные процедуры. Но это "с`эр" никогда больше не даст ему спокойно уснуть.   
Он даже не знает как зовут этого юного русского гения. Но это тоже уже не важно, когда ты падаешь без страховки куда-то в глубину смешливых, голубых глаз.  
\- ...он прав, капитан, - уточняет Спок и уводит куда-то находчивого энсина.  
\- Да ты кажется влюбился, док! - хлопает МакКоя по спине Кирк и подмигивает.   
Впрочем, это очевидно каждому.


	19. Старинные русские традиции

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Чехова есть несколько идей, как заполучить для себя доктора Маккоя

Чепел листает четвертый по счету медицинский журнал, но какой бы то ни было смысл, мелкой рыбешкой, скользит мимо. Ужасно скучно, статично, отчего возмущения доктора МакКоя становятся почти невыносимы. Впрочем, как всегда, от ворчания доктора ее спасает Чехов. Лучезарный, как весеннее солнце, он не умеет обижаться даже на самые жесткие замечания Леонарда. Он, наверное, единственное существо на миллионы световых лет вокруг, которое способно так искренне прощать, просить, удивляться и… любить. Кажется, это невесомое, как горстка песка, чувство сквозит в каждом жесте энсина, в любой из улыбок, звенит смешным окончанием в каждом слове. Это видят все, но в упор не хочет замечать такой проницательный Боунс.  
Павел сидит с ногами на кровати и рассказывает что-то очень смешное, и Кристина точно знает, что МакКой едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться и не растерять взращенную сарказмом репутацию.   
«Избирательная слепота» - ставит диагноз Чепел и возвращается к журналу.

Однажды, она сталкивается с Чеховым в пустых коридорах нижних отсеков. Он взлохмаченный, и с припухшими губами. И если бы она не была уверена, что Леонард сейчас корпит над внеплановым экспериментом, то даже бы позволила себе улыбку. 

\- Он не придет, - качает головой медсестра, замечая, как МакКой дергано посматривает на часы. – Он устал ждать.   
Доктор молчит. Тишина обрушивается на комнату проливным дождем, погребая под собой все.   
"Я его потерял?" виснет в воздухе незаданный вопрос.   
\- Не знаю. Но то, что кто-то не стал помогать ему тебя дожидаться – это факт, - кто, она не уточняет. Но вспоминания о тех робких взглядах, которые теперь Павел бросает на Спока, скребут на душе кошками.

\- Чехов, что это за странный наряд? – интересуется МакКой, столкнувшись с Пашей в коридоре. Тридцать четыре дня тот не приходит в лазарет, чтобы как раньше поболтать ни о чем. Его светлого и теплого присутствия не хватает как воздуха.  
\- Странно, что вы заметили, - уточняет энсин. – Это вулканский церемониальный плащ.  
\- Че… Паша, ты… и Спок? – не верит доктор.  
Чехов молчит. И не улыбается. Это говорит лучше любых слов.

Боунс целует его напористо, почти грубо. Он хочет оставить на каждом сантиметре пашиной кожи свою подпись, знак, тавро. Он срывает вулканские тряпки, будто это ядовитые щупальца, которые могут навредить или даже убить. Мужчина вжимает Чехова в пластик стены, ловя его стоны губами. Не оставляя ни единой попытки вырваться. Их первый раз отнюдь не такой, каким бы его мог представить Леонард. Мышцы ноют от непривычной нагрузки, и дважды у Павла сводит судорогой стопу. Секс неловкий, поспешный и его слишком мало.   
Чехов смотрит на Боунса снизу вверх, лежа на своей одежде.  
\- К черту, этого гоблина, - почти просит МакКой.  
\- Ты наконец меня заметил, - смеется энсин.  
\- Хуже, - признается мужчина, - Я ревную тебя до сумасшествия. Хочу сильнее, чем дышать. Кажется, я влюблен как мальчишка, Паш.

Кристина непонимающе рассматривает вновь воцарившуюся идиллию в лазарете. Павел опять проводит рядом с доктором все свое свободное время, будто ничего не случилось. Рассказывает что-то смешное и привычно мотыляет разутыми ногами.  
\- Что это было? – наконец не выдерживает медсестра.   
\- Старинный русский обычай, - объясняет Павел. – Ловля на живца.


	20. Знакомство с родителями

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чехов знакомит МакКоя со своими родителями

\- Павел, давай оставим этот разговор до лучших времен, - отмахивается Маккой, когда Чехов упоминает о скором возвращении на Землю. - Я ничего не имею против тебя и твоей семьи, но это не лучший вариант. Не сейчас.  
Чехов молчит и смотрит куда-то в сторону. По его лицу, как по открытой книге, можно прочесть и грусть, и разочарование, и некое подобие набившей оскомину фразы "ты меня не любишь". Любит, еще как. Если бы не любил, не стоял бы сейчас по средине коридора и не пытался оправдать свою неспособность сделать подобный шаг.  
\- Ну сколько можно, Паша? Посмотри, Спок уже стал окончательно цвета молодой земной листвы от зависти. Ему вот никогда не удавалось так меня довести. Джим шарахается, его не то, что в гости, на медосмотр не дозовешься. Скотти предупредил у него даже не появляться, мол, от меня такая энергетика, что двигатели встанут. Паша, ну что я им скажу, твоим родителям? Здравствуйте, я трахаю вашего мальчика? Ладно-ладно, могу и помягче. Но разве суть от этого меняется? Простите, мы летаем в одной металлической жестянке и из 400 человек персонала мне больше никто не дает? Черт, я не это имел в виду... Кто нервный? Я? Конечно, станешь тут нервным. Паш, ну скажи хоть слово.  
Юноша продолжает раскачиваться с носка на пятку и молчать. Кажется он не просто не реагирует на монолог доктора, он его не слышит.   
\- Как ты себе представляешь эту встречу? Был бы я хоть капитаном корабля... А так, из всех регалий у меня алкоголизм и дочь от бывшей жены. Кстати, не намного младше тебя. Ну, чего ты хочешь, Чехов? Романтики? Чтобы ночами я пел арии Чуковского под твоей дверью и не давал спать всей палубе?  
\- Во-первых, Чайковского, - наконец поднимает глаза он, - Во-вторых, он не писал арий. И, в-третьих, я хочу только познакомить тебя со своими родителями.  
И Маккой сдается. Он почему-то всегда сдается во власть этого несносного мальчишки.


	21. Тринадцать, сэр!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: AU, где Чехов попадает на Энтрепрайз совсем подростком (лет 13-14). Слэшное развитие отношений в перспективе допускается и приветствуется.

\- Джим, план слишком похож на самоубийство. Мы не сможем, - шипит МакКой. - Да и кого ты слушаешь? Сколько тебе вообще лет, мальчик? - обращается он к стоящему рядом энсину.  
\- Тринадцать, сэр.  
\- Господи, ему всего тринадцать! Командование что, с ума сошло?! 

\- Боунс, представляешь, я тут дело Чехова вчера листал. Он и впрямь одарен.   
\- Он еще ребенок, будь хоть трижды гений!- отмахивается Леонард. - Не понимаю, почему ему не подобрали место на какой-нибудь базе? Решал бы там свои задачки на благо Федерации. Открытый космос не для детей. И как только капитан Пайк его взял в состав экипажа?  
\- Слышал, это был не его выбор, а приказ Звездного Флота. Интересно, что произошло? Может Чехов важный свидетель, и его преследуют, а на корабле...  
\- Джим, заканчивай вечерами смотреть старые фильмы про мафию. Лучше вон, предложи Споку в шахматы поиграть.   
\- Ты не любопытен, - укоризненно смотрит на него Кирк.   
\- Энтерпрайз с лихвой хватает любопытства ее капитана.

Павел неловко ерзает на кушетке и тянется чтобы поцеловать МакКоя. Но тот успевает разгадать замысел раньше, чем губы мальчишки касаются его собственных.  
\- Чехов, что вы творите?  
\- Вы мне нравитесь, доктор, - прячет глаза в пол Павел.   
МакКой порывается сказать что-то едкое и гневное, но слова застряют в горле. Ведь чтобы он не говорил, энсин вряд ли его поймет. Слишком большая пропасть между ними: возраст, жизненный опыт, отвергнутые чувства, крах надежд, да много еще чего.   
\- Чехов, это подростковое. Ваш организм формируется, и гормональные всплески - закономерное явление. Я хочу сказать, что проявляющаяся сексуальность - это нормально. Но ваши чувства сейчас не такие серьезные как кажутся, и, непременно, исчезнут со временем.  
\- А если нет? - поднимает Павел полный обиды и праведного гнева взгляд. - Я способен отвечать за собственные слова и принятые решения.  
МакКой понимает, что по-хорошему, нужно было пресечь эту бессмысленную беседу еще в корне, а мальчишку выставить за дверь. Но вместо этого он ведет с тем почти провокационные беседы.  
\- Тогда давайте договоримся, Павел, как взрослые люди. Если к концу нашей миссии вы не передумаете, то мы вернемся к этому разговору.  
Чехов кивает, и пытается, бесполезно, скрыть радость от подаренной ему надежды. Боунс уверен, что это будут самые тяжелые пять лет его жизни.

Прошлые обиды и поражения забываются легко. Так же как и бессмысленные разговоры, несбывшиеся надежды, слова кудрявого мальчишки, который пытается рассуждать о том, чего ему знать еще не дано. Все уходит. Оседает накипью на самое дно, напоминая о себе лишь известковым привкусом.  
Когда Чехов приглашает доктора к себе в каюту, предлагая поговорить, Леонард не представляет даже о чем. Память талантливо расставляет капканы.  
\- Я понимаю, что прошло только четыре года, а не пять. Но я достаточно взрослый, чтобы взять на себя ответственность за принятые решения, - утверждает Павел.  
\- Какие решения? Чехов, вы, о чем говорите?  
\- Не помните, - сникает юноша. - Простите.  
\- О чем речь, - заводится МакКой. Он не любит недомолвок не меньше, чем чувствовать себя дураком, не понимая сути разговора в котором должен учувствовать.  
Мальчишка поднимает на него светлые глаза, а потом уверенно подходит ближе.   
Леонард ждет. Не отодвигается, ничего не говорит. Он уверен, что бы не затеял энсин, он всегда сможет его остановить, даже силой если потребуется.   
Взгляд Чехова переполнен почти отчаяньем, будто сделав еще шаг, он или взлетит, или сорвется в пропасть. Павел скользит горячими ладонями по напряженной спине доктора вверх, обжигая прикосновениями через плотную ткань футболки. Отсчитывает позвонки, зарываясь пальцами в жесткие волосы на затылке. Влажные, губы касаются губ МакКоя, ничего не требуя, не уговаривая. Но доктор сам тянется навстречу удивленный, сраженный, покоренный подобной лаской.   
\- Это "да"? - чужое дыхание непривычно щекочет подбородок.  
\- Четыре года, Чехов. Прошло только четыре года.  
\- Ты все равно вспомнил тот разговор, - сильные руки прижимают его, будто спасая утопающего. - Это "да"?  
С тихим шорохом на пол падает одежда. Заданный вопрос виснет в воздухе без ответа.


	22. "Чтобы я ещё раз отпустил тебя одного!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За Чеховым нужен глаз да глаз

\- Павел, что это? - Маккой внимательно рассматривает лежащего на его кровати Чехов. - Где ты умудрился сбить колени?  
\- Упал, когда спускался по лестнице, - честно признается тот.  
\- А локти?  
\- Упал. Зацепился...  
\- Чехов, подбородком ты тоже "упал"?  
\- Нет.  
\- Неужели?! - демонстративно удивляется доктор.  
\- Неудачно побрился.  
\- Чтобы я еще раз отпустил тебя ночевать к себе в каюту?! - угрожающе шипит Маккой. - Ты немедленно переезжаешь ко мне.  
Спорить с доктором бессмысленно, и Паша блаженно улыбается, удобнее устраиваясь на теперь их общей кровати.


	23. Сцена в турболифте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Чужая душа - потемки..." - русская мудрость, в которой Маккою пришлось убедиться лично.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо Lonnie за помощь в концепте и исполнении.   
> Написано на "Fandom Battle-2011"

Двери турболифта закрываются.

С легким металлическим лязгом смыкаются за их спинами, отгораживая от всего остального корабля.  
Тихо жужжит блок кондиционирования. Воздух свежий и пахнет чистотой похлеще, чем в лазарете. Павел чихает.  
Маккой молчит.  
Они стоят вдвоем. Этой встречи они не планировали.  
Доктор смотрит поверх Чехова, на блестящие боковые панели, в которых отражается кудрявая макушка навигатора.  
Павел смотрит на него.  
Серый, внимательный взгляд вот-вот прожжет в нем дыру. Боунс вынужденно опускает глаза. Но стоит Павлу перехватить его взгляд – и энсин делает шаг. Еще один. Теперь они стоят рядом. Друг напротив друга. Чехов упирается подбородком в плечо доктора. Маккой дышит ровно. Слишком ровно.  
Худые пальцы уверенно вбивают команды в терминал лифта. Три-два-один. Стоп. Кабина замирает. И они внутри нее. Технический пролет между 4-й и 5-й палубой.  
Тишина.  
Чехов кладет свой падд на поручень, перегибаясь через Боунса, цепляя его плечом, разворачивая.  
Доктор послушен. Он не сопротивляется, не спорит. Уже не спорит. Он не отказывается от того единственного, что Чехов может дать. Он берет.  
Павел садится на корточки, уверенные руки скользят вверх – под рубаху, касаются живота. Маккой вздрагивает. У Чехова холодные руки.  
Но теплые губы. И горячий язык.  
Павел касается губами едва заметного шрама возле пупка и проводит языком по кромке пояса штанов.  
Боунс отступает к стене, упираясь в нее лопатками. Он не смотрит на Павла. Так можно думать, что это только химия. Проклятая химия. И Чехов ему не нужен.  
Навигатор подается вперед, становясь на колени.  
Теплый воздух путается в волосах Чехова, и они щекочут оголенный живот Маккоя.  
Доктор не улыбается. Кучерявая прядь липнет к мокрому животу.  
Монотонно пищит аварийно остановленная система лифта. Пип-пип-пип.  
Павел дергает собачку молнии вниз и спускает штаны Боунса к коленям. Маккой продолжает смотреть в отражении металлических стен на него – красивого… хищного… чужого.  
Как всегда.  
Тонкие пальцы тянут вниз белье. Губы смыкаются на головке. Она темная, налитая кровью. Доктор возбужден, и Чехов не намерен его дразнить. Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз.  
Теплый язык задевает уздечку. Боунс вздрагивает. Павел расслабляет горло и берет глубже. Еще. И еще. Наверное, это выглядит очень развратно. Но Маккой не смотрит на него.  
Чехов выпускает член изо рта с хлюпающим звуком. Он знает, когда становится достаточно. Доктор не настаивает.  
Павел поднимается с колен, расстегивает и спускает штаны, упираясь ладонями в поручень лифта. Выгибается, поддаваясь назад.  
– Вам нужно еще приглашение, доктор?  
Нет, не нужно.  
На тонком изгибе бледной шеи несколько темных меток. Свежих. Чужих. Их встреча сегодня – не больше чем случайность. Чехов уже насытился, и это просто развлечение. Подачка? Пусть.  
Маккой скользит ладонью по напряженной пояснице, касается ягодиц, наклоняется ниже, прижимаясь к Чехову. Входит.  
Павел слегка вздрагивает. Не от боли – подстраиваясь под угол. Прелюдия не нужна, он уже достаточно готов. Доктор сегодня не первый.  
Боунс умеет ревновать, но закрывает глаза. Бессмысленно.  
Вперед – вперед – вперед. Чехов не стонет. Маккой крепко держит его за бедра, помогая двигаться. Потом останутся синяки. Пускай.  
Боунс тянется пальцами к члену Чехова. Кажется, хорошо должно быть им обоим. Павел ловит его руку. Нет так нет. Маккой снова не спорит.  
Оргазм похож на большую коробку с ватой. Тихо. Тяжело дышать. Доктор кончает один. Отстраняется. Белые капли текут по бедрам Павла, пачкая штаны.  
Они одеваются.  
– Будете вечером? – голос у Чехова ровный. Почти.  
Кабина гудит и снова начинает двигаться. Слишком быстро.  
– Буду.  
Павел берет падд и выходит раньше. Маккой остается один.  
Почему он позволяет этому происходить? Не важно.  
Чехову не нужны отношения. Он ничего не просит – доктор ничего ему не предлагает. Только обещает. Ночью, когда Паша сонный, податливый, почти нежный просит его: «Не уходи. Никогда».  
Он обещает.  
Никогда.  
Утро всегда наступает слишком рано. А Чехов никогда не помнит о том, что говорил во сне. И Маккой ему не напоминает.

Двери турболифта открываются.


	24. Криптонит

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У любого героя должна быть своя слабость. Но что делать, если ее нет?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на "Fandom Battle-2011"

У Леонарда Маккоя нет слабостей, как бы напыщенно или самоуверенно это ни звучало.  
В том уверен Джим – его лучший друг, с которым они частенько коротали одинокие академические ночи, грея друг другу постель. И Спок - зеркальное отражение доктора. Ссоры с ним похожи на спарринг "ты мне - я тебе", в котором еще не было прокола.  
Вот только Чехов никак не хочет поверить в неуязвимость Маккоя. Он оказывается удивительно упертым, чтобы игнорировать банальное «у меня нет слабостей», которым Леонард, смеясь, отмахивается от него. И тогда доктор изобретает свой собственный «криптонит». У каждого героя обязательно должна быть ахиллесова пята – слабое место, которое делает его уязвимее и человечней. Маккой не считает себя героем, но позволить выдумать маленькую червоточинку - проще, чем пытаться доказать обратное.  
Так появляется она - юная, наивная, кудрявая слабость, которой доктор учится уступать.

\- Соскучился? – интересуется Леонард таким же тоном, каким еще минуту назад спрашивал, не болит ли у Чехова живот и не кружится ли голова.  
От энсина пахнет какими-то травами, грязью и потом. Десант пробыл на планете целую неделю, и радует только то, что эти семь суток не стали для доктора адом беспокойства. Павел опирается на стену и не роняет ни звука. Только губы предательски расплываются в улыбке.  
\- Нет? – доктор начинает игру, главный приз которой – сказанное Пашей одно-единственное «скучал». И Чехов послушно следует ее правилам - молчит.  
\- Гаденыш, - шипит Маккой, прижимая энсина к гладкому пластику и впиваясь в его шею так, чтобы потом никакой воротничок не смог скрыть оставленные жесткими губами следы.  
\- Это нечестно, - наигранно сопротивляется Чехов, удобнее подставляя Леонарду беззащитное горло. Доктор едва заметно улыбается, пододвигаясь ближе, обнимая его едва ли не до хруста ребер. Одежду, уже порванную и ни на что негодную, Маккой просто срывает. Кожа Павла бледная и веснушчатая, но доктор обожает эти мелкие точки, касается каждой колючими и быстрыми поцелуями. Чехов сдерживает пытающиеся вырваться на волю стоны и всхлипы, но, как бы ни старался разум, тело давно ничего не скрывает.  
Павлу не нужно придумывать себе уязвимые места, он будто в противовес Маккою соткан из паутины слабостей. Такое же исключение, что подтверждает правило.  
Доктор не разменивается на ласки, на долгие прелюдии, на томные игры. Леонард обхватывает Пашин член ладонью и проводит языком под ухом энсина – он знает, что этого достаточно, дабы заставить того сжать ноги и толкнуться ему в руку.  
\- Расскажи, как ты скучал, - Маккой не двигает ладонью, замерев. Чехов сглатывает, еще способный понять, что такая пытка может длиться целую вечность. И лишь немногим меньше времени требуется доктору, чтобы до ужаса неторопливо опустить его на пол, заставляя почти взвыть от слишком медленной ласки.  
\- Скучал? – напоминает вопрос Маккой и прикусывает сосок Чехова, болезненно и очень неожиданно. Это действует как катализатор. Павел выгибается дугой, толкается в ладонь Леонарда, обнимает его за шею, тянет на себя. Его поцелуи жадные, неловкие, будто он разучился. И забыл все, кроме одного-единственного слова, которое он шепчет мантрой вперемешку со стонами: «Скучал… скучал… скучал»

И пускай у Леонарда Маккоя нет слабостей. Но будь таковые, он бы хотел, чтобы они выглядели именно так.


	25. Что-нибудь про ванну...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что-нибудь про ванну, ну, и еще немного про снег и зиму.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для очень-очень вредной Lonnie, которая хотела "что-нибудь про ванну"   
> Арт: _Блейн_Моно_

На этой планете снега больше, чем Маккой когда-либо видел.  
Белые шапки лежат на деревьях и крышах домов, словно порвавшаяся пуховая перина.  
Лето здесь - пара солнечных недель и возможность раздеться до свитера на улице. Слишком мало в понимании теплолюбивого уроженца Джорджии.  
Но вот энсину Чехову, кажется, почти уютно. Он признался еще перед спуском, что уже несколько лет не видел «настоящей» зимы.  
  
\- Чехов! – Маккой сплевывает талую воду и стряхивает снег, попавший за шиворот.  
\- Павел Андреевич, - отвечает ему звонкий голос, а следом летит весьма ожидаемый доктором снежок.  
\- Что? – Маккой легко уворачивается.  
Впрочем, энсин, видимо предугадавший и это, запускает следом в него еще три. Два успешно достигают цели.  
\- Чехов Павел Андреевич – меня так зовут.  
\- Пашка!  
  
Маккой проворнее, чем может показаться. Он делает весьма успешную подсечку и, не ожидавший такой прыти Чехов, летит лицом в сугроб.  
Теперь они оба: припорошенные белыми хлопьями, немного мокрые и раскрасневшиеся, но при этом - абсолютно счастливые.  
\- Кто первый, того и ванна, - предупреждает энсин и, не дожидаясь ответа, бежит в сторону жилых корпусов. Доктору ничего не остается, как следовать за ним.  
  
Ванная в комнате Маккоя невообразимо маленькая. Для нее даже не выделили отдельного помещения - просто большая керамическая чаша, примощенная в углу и отгороженная покрывалом от остального пространства.  
Впрочем, в комнате, которую Чехов делит, на время увольнительной, еще с двумя энсинами, нет и такой.  
  
\- Хорошо, что хоть вода есть, - бодро заявляет Павел, открывая краны.  
\- В смысле?  
Доктор развешивает мокрые пуховики на стулья и вытряхивает снег, набившийся в капюшоны и карманы.  
\- Когда я жил в общежитии колледжа… в России еще, - уточняет Чехов. - У нас и холодная вода была не всегда.  
\- Ужасная страна.  
\- Я бы назвал это местным колоритом, - смеется в ответ Павел.  
  
\- Ну что, вы идете? - Чехов выстраивает на бортике ванны баночки с мылом и шампунем. Судя по их количеству, он явно провел ревизию и принес все, что нашел в комнате.  
\- Уступишь мне? – удивляется доктор, роясь в сумке в поиске сухих штанов. – Разве не «кто первый тот и победил»?  
\- Так не честно, - признается энсин. - У нас разные возрастные категории. Вам было просто не угнаться.  
\- Маленький засранец, - шипит Маккой и кидает в Павла выуженными из сумки джинсами.  
  
Теплая вода пахнет сосновой смолой и какими-то травами. Хочется закрыть глаза и так уснуть.  
Маккой облокачивается на край ванны, упираясь локтями в бортики, чтобы не сползти.  
\- Чудовищно пахнет, - доносится откуда-то из-за покрывала, которым отгорожена ванная комната. - Ощущение, что тут лесоповал или Рождественская ярмарка. У тебя там вместо мочалки – ель?  
Маккой все-таки закрывает глаза и уходит под воду. Становится удивительно тихо.  
Впрочем, только пока хватает воздуха.  
  
Чехов сидит на бортике, подобрав под себя ногу, и явно о чем-то думает. Но стоит Маккою открыть глаза, как на лице энсина тут же появляется улыбка.  
\- Спинку потереть?  
\- Залазь сюда.  
Доктор поводит мокрой ладонью по босой ноге Павла, заставляя того дернуться от щекотки.  
\- Я одет, - Чехов указывает на свои шорты, которыми и ограничивается весь его «домашний» наряд.  
\- Разденься, - серьезно предлагает Маккой.  
  
Доктор не любит подобного бессмысленного флирта, однако тот нравится Павлу. Впрочем, терпение – не добродетель Маккоя. Особенно рядом с энсином.  
Он дергает Чехова на себя, игнорируя все попытки последнего удержаться. Силы не равны – доктор сидит удобнее.  
Молчаливое «бульк» возвещает о победе упорства над здравым смыслом.  
\- Я теперь мокрый, - резюмирует Чехов.  
\- Я тоже, - соглашается доктор.  
  
Мокрые шорты, выуженные из воды вместе с нечаянно упавшими туда полотенцами, лежат распластанным спрутом на полу.  
Но этой схожести некому заметить – и доктору, и Чехову нет дела ни до чего вокруг.  
  
Павел сидит нарочито прямо, пристально рассматривая Маккоя из под намокшей челки, будто за день в нем могло что-то измениться. Но доктор не задает глупые вопросы - сейчас не время для разговоров.  
Не время для игр – уверен Чехов, опускающийся на бедра Маккоя.  
Не время для длинных и нежных прелюдий – понимают они оба.  
  
Павел движется в рваном ритме, вжимаясь в Маккоя, упираясь ладонями в его плечи. Доктор держит крепко, помогая опускаться Чехову так, как тому хочется – не сдерживаясь, не заботясь ни о чем, кроме собственного удовольствия.  
Энсин смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых почти не видно радужки. Что он видит в этот момент - искупительные костры или сады Эдема - Маккой не знает. Но это и не важно.  
Павел запрокидывает голову, будто хочет увидеть звезды вместо толстых балок, что держат крышу. И стонет.  
Голос Чехова сводит Маккоя с ума.  
  
Вода переливается через край, когда доктор подается вперед, удерживая Павла на месте.  
Он целует его плечи, длинную худую шею, слизывая теплые капли, касается пальцами напряженной головки члена. Чехов впивается в плечо Маккоя, больно, до крови, заставляя дыхание сбиться. Его и свое.  
Но этого достаточно им обоим, чтобы выгнуться в судорогах наслаждения и затихнуть. Будто ничего не произошло.  
  
\- Чехов, иди к себе. Мне завтра рано вставать, - доктор гладит Павла по хрящику уха, пока тот нежится рядом. - В отличие от всех вас, я здесь не на курорте, а по работе.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Паша…  
Лукавая улыбка исчезает с губ энсина, припухших от недавних ласк. Его шершавый язык чертит замысловатые узоры на груди Маккоя, в то время как руки скользят по напряженным плечам вниз, на живот и бедра…   
  
\- Ты же из меня веревки вьешь, гениальный русский мальчик.


	26. Viribus unitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ради счастья друга капитан Кирк готов многое вытерпеть, даже одиночество.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viribus unitis (лат. "сила в единстве") - выражение viribus unitis было девизом Франца Иосифа I. Такое же название носил также один из сильнейших кораблей австро-венгерского флота.

Если встретите грамматическую или стилистическую ошибку в тексте, пожалуйста, выделите ее мышкой и нажмите CTRL+ENTER.  
Заходя в столовую во время обеда, Джим прицеливается к столику, ставшим уже "его", и на секунду запинается. Спотыкается. Не находит в себе силы сделать еще один шаг.  
Чувство неоправданной грусти накатывает, когда он понимает, что ничего более не вернуть. Не будет этого легкого и правильного «как прежде». Нет его верного друга и главы медслужбы - Леонарда МакКоя. Уже год как нет. Его, и центрального навигатора Павла Чехова.

Их нет в его мире. Мысль горчит как мазут, попавший на кончик языка. С истиной всегда так.

Он забирает из репликатора, ставший за последнее время привычным, "слегка вегетарианский" завтрак и устраивается поудобней.  
\- Доброе утро, капитан, - светло улыбается энсин Чехов.  
\- А, Джим, - хлопает его по плечу Боунс, прицельно запуская вилку в полную овощей и зелени тарелку.  
\- Руки! - угрожающе ворчит Кирк, пытаясь защитить от посягательств "диетический витаминный рацион необходимый человеку". Впрочем, столь четкая формулировка, принадлежит, конечно же, не ему.

Их нет в его мире. Именно так.  
Ровно как год назад они построили свой.  
Даже будучи по натуре оптимистом, Кирк не верил что у них получиться. Такие разные как вода и масло. Не перемешать…  
И, едва ли не впервые, оказался неправ.

Они собрали свой мир: из разбитого сердца Леонарда и солнечных зайчиков, путающихся по утрам в волосах энсина; из десятков кротких взглядов; из «не буду» и «никогда»; из обжигающего спиртом одиночества, текущего в крови, и неумелых гитарных переборов, которые разбивали вечернюю тишину лазарета; из яда, щедро расточаемого доктором, и дурацкого акцента русского гения; из разницы в больше чем десяток лет; из «случайно» разбитых острых коленей и капитано-дружеских визитов на мостик; из доводящих до безумия доктора разговоров Павла с цветами и оставшихся от прошлой жизни костей МакКоя.

Они собирали его как умели: что-то ломая, а что-то бережно перенося на новое место. На этом пути находки всегда чередуются с потерями. Но «дорогу осилит идущий». И они оба знали об этом.

Они собирали его вместе и по отдельности. Когда Леонард не верил в возможность чего бы то ни было, Паше раз за разом приходилось доказывать ему что «возраст не главное», что «пол - не важно», что «он не образумится», что «родители не против», что «небо синее, а трава может быть хоть фиолетовой», что «вода сглаживает любые углы», что «он не уйдет», что «он в своем уме», что «все возможно, только протяни руку». И когда Чехов отчаивался, что не мог сделать ничего больше, уже МакКой заставлял его верить в то, что «есть более важные вещи, чем карьера», что «от любой болезни есть вакцина», что «память - единственное чего его не лишить», что «опыт - дело наживное» и что «даже в смерти… вместе до и после».

Этот мир так сложно было удержать. Не дать ему опять распасться, затеряться несобранным пазлом во Вселенной. Десятки, сотни раз им с укоризной смотрели в след. Те, другие, кто был за границами их мира, спрашивали «как чувствует себя доктор, развративший еще мальчишку». И тот отплевывался очередной порцией сарказма и иронии. Они интересовались у Павла, «что он получает от этих отношений и далеко ли пойдет по карьерной лестнице». И тот вежливо стискивал зубы, и улыбался всем назло.

Им удалось поделить на двоих все: получасовой утренний душ Чехова и любовь МакКоя к крепкому кофе и сигаретам, наивную откровенность с окружающими Паши и привычку грязно ругаться Леонарда, когда он достигал оргазма. Да много чего, о чем не принято было разговаривать, хотя бы потому, что оно могло убить. Например, о том, что случиться, если Боунс не вернется из вылазки, или о том, что случится, если энсин однажды захлопнет дверь, не попрощавшись.

И как всегда, в порыве всеобщей любознательности, весьма сытый и довольный Кирк интересуется у них, как им удается поддерживать эту хрупкую гармонию. МакКой с абсолютной уверенностью заявляет:  
\- У нас просто есть три правила: не говорить о прошлом, не говорить о будущем...  
\- И не говорить с набитым ртом, - со всезнающим видом добавляет Паша.  
Доктор заливается смехом, наблюдая, как Джим давится чаем, и даже слегка краснеет. Наверное, в этом... да в любом из миров он один знает, что на самом деле имеет в виду Павел Чехов.


	27. Цугцванг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фик-зеркало с точки зрения Чехова, продолжение фика "Шах и мат" Lonnie - http://www.diary.ru/~McCoy-Chekov/p156856055.htm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Цугцванг — позиция в шахматах, в которой любой ход неизбежно ведет к поражению.

Вспоминать почти не о чем. Чехова накрывает сразу.

Головоломка под названием «доктор МакКой» ловит его внимание мгновенно при первой же встрече. И никак не хочет отпускать. Всего его математического гения недостаточно, чтобы найти ключ к разгадке. И Павел бессильно ломает голову почти полгода.  
Какого рода желания его преследуют, энсин понимает не сразу. Он может быть хоть семь пядей во лбу, но увидеть очевидное порой сложнее, чем кажется. Чехов признает, что доктор ему нравится, что он хочет завоевать его внимание, и любая незначительная похвала растекается бальзамом в груди.  
«Будь у меня брат, он был бы похож на МакКоя», – решает мальчишка. И почти готов предложить дружбу, пока однажды утром не просыпается на мокрых простынях. Сны повторяются с завидной регулярностью. Он признает, что это вовсе не братские чувства. Нет. Паша до одури хочет доктора. Хочет обнимать его, рассказывать какие-нибудь важные глупости, сидя рядом, целовать. Ну и все то, что обычно прилагается к этому набору.  
За учебными сессиями, научными поисками и карьерными взлетами Павел упускает все, что хоть как-нибудь связано с отношениями. Его первый поцелуй – не более чем исключение из общей картины.  
Мысль о том, что у них ничего не получится, приходит чуть позже. Пусть он одаренный, талантливый, гениальный. Но есть вершины не для него.  
Невинный. Несовершеннолетний. Мальчишка. МакКой не согласится даже на секс с ним. И Чехов это прекрасно понимает. Особенно когда хочется большего, чем просто одна совместная ночь.  
  


* * *

  
Перед началом пятилетней миссии он берет положенный и весьма продолжительный отпуск. С безнадежной, почти детской привязанностью к тому, кто обращает на него внимание только во время медосмотров, как на подопытного кролика, нужно что-то делать. Ни к чему мечтать о несбыточном.  
И он учится быть реалистом. Это оказывается не так сложно. Учиться замечать взгляды и двойственные намеки, вздохи и нескромные прикосновения. Неожиданно он становится интересен окружающим.  
Павел устал надеяться. Устал просыпаться с именем МакКоя на губах. Безнадежно устал. И он спускает все с тормозов тем же вечером. В одном из баров он выпивает с лихвой и уходит в незнакомой компании. Кто будет у него первым – все равно.  
Сердце больше не ноет. А если засыпать в чужой постели, то можно избежать и снов.  
  
Чехов встречает доктора на первом предполетном осмотре. И сдается. Потому что все его блоки и пограничные посты сметены ничего не значащими врачебными прикосновениями. Отпираться глупо. Любые попытки сбежать – бесполезны. И тогда энсин старается просто забыться. Он не отказывает никому. Это легко. Романтические вечера. Приветливые улыбки. Прикосновения. Секс без обязательств. И тоскливое до одури утро, которое всегда наступает.  
  
Павел старается не видеться с МакКоем. Он боится, что не сможет остановиться, что будет ходить вокруг него кругами, не смея притронуться. Энсин не видит, как Леонард смотрит на него. В этом взгляде больше чем похоть. Чем желание. Чем банальный интерес. Это иное. Глубже, безнадежней. И это могло бы свести Пашу с ума. Но он не замечает.  
  


* * *

  
Все случается само собой однажды вечером. Боунс редкий гость вне лазарета. Но сегодня он пришел в комнату отдыха, когда Чехов безуспешно проигрывал себе, кажется, третью партию в шахматы. Играть было не с кем. Чем еще себя занять, он не знал.  
– Добрый вечер, доктор! Ищу партнера. Вы не откажете? – случайное предложение вдруг приобретает внутренний смысл. И энсин не уточняет. Не подбирает тщательно слова. Пусть все остается похожим на признание.  
– Павел, я не уверен, что…  
– Мне сегодня не судьба сыграть в шахматы.  
– Я сыграю, – соглашается доктор.  
На какой вопрос он ответил «да», Чехов не знает. Но это уже игра на грани фола. Без права на ошибку. Первое же «нет» лишает тебя всех шансов. А также второй попытки. Пан или пропал. Но другого пути он не знает. Поэтому делает шаг вперед.  
– На желание?  
– Хорошо, – спокойно соглашается Боунс.  
И Паше остается только выиграть. Других вариантов у него просто нет.  
Партия, сложная, как уравнение Пелля, кажется бесконечной. И когда он ставит шах и мат доктору, становится тихо. Энсин натужно улыбается. Он не верил, что удастся победить.  
– И что вы хотите? – сухо спрашивает МакКой.  
– Мне почему-то кажется, что вы хотите того же.  
Выпад. Он подставляет открытое горло под удар. Терять уже нечего. Это меньше всего похоже на шутку. Но он будет смеяться, если это потребуется.  
Пан.  
  
У Чехова было много любовниц и любовников. Умелых и не очень, ласковых, настойчивых – любых. Раньше он мог бы сослаться на юношескую влюбленность. Но сейчас у него есть, с чем сравнивать. Сказать, что секс был сногсшибательным – не сказать ничего. Это больше, чем страсть. Лабиринты безумия. Выхода из них нет даже тогда, когда удовольствие разливается, затапливая по самую макушку. МакКой неутомим, и пусть Павел нередко бывает снизу, он признает, что не может выдержать все те ласки, которые обрушивает на него мужчина.  
Он кричит, умоляет, просит. Чего – уже непонятно. То ли прекратить, то ли не останавливаться. Он тонет и сгорает одновременно.  
МакКой, наконец, дает ему перерыв. И Чехов засыпает мгновенно. Кажется, его нога так и остается лежать на бедре Леонарда. Сил нет даже на то, чтобы перевернуться на спину.  
  


* * *

  
И снова приходит утро. Смена. Чужие карие глаза, в которых нет ничего, кроме грусти. Разве что, сожаление. Почти безразличный взгляд, наблюдающий, как энсин поспешно собирает вещи по всей комнате. Паша не знает, что сказать. Уходить, не прощаясь – правильно, но он хочет услышать дорогой сердцу голос.  
– Если бы вы выиграли, доктор? – единственный вопрос, пришедший ему в голову уже на пороге.  
– Я не думал об этом, – отвечает мужчина.  
Что ж, он услышал все, что хотел. Остается только посмеяться. Над собой и своими надеждами – глупыми и наивными.  
– Тогда хорошо, что выиграл я.  
  
Происходящее дальше – хуже, чем ад. Кто сказал, что одной ночи будет достаточно? Кто сказал, что разбитые надежды нельзя собрать снова? Кто сказал, что такое можно забыть?  
Минуты, часы – все проходит как в бреду. Чехов чувствует на своих плечах, руках, бедрах прикосновения, которыми щедро одаривал его ночью Леонард. Сил едва хватает, чтобы высидеть смену. Что дальше? Сон. Беспокойный. Тяжелый. Не приносящий облегчения.  
  
– Я солгал, – говорит МакКой, стоя на пороге его каюты.  
– Насчет желания? – уточняет энсин.  
Впрочем, это уже неважно. Если доктору нужно только его тело – пускай. Лишь бы быть рядом. Ночь, две, три. Сколько взрослому опытному мужчине он будет интересен, Паша не знает. Когда у человека есть все, такой мальчишка, как он – не более, чем прихоть. Но согласие дано задолго до приговора. Пусть.  
  


* * *

  
Наутро так отчаянно не хочется, чтобы Леонард уходил. И Чехов нарушает все запреты, превращая ночь в чуть большее, чем просто классный секс. Он целует МакКоя, который неспешно собирает по каюте вещи. Мужчина внимательно на него смотрит, и Паше хочется зажмуриться. Тот отворачивается.  
Пропал.  
  
Когда юноша вынужденно ловит найденную Боунсом под подушкой банку с лубрикантом, он не успевает удивиться. Потому что дальше творится что-то невероятное. Невозможное. От одной мысли подкашиваются ноги.  
Мужчина медленно ложится на кровать. Устраивается удобнее, а затем слегка раздвигает колени.  
– Хочешь? – предложение, в котором не остается места для маневра, для передислокации, для отступления.  
Он предлагает Чехову выбрать себя. Дольше, чем на одну ночь. И Паша кивает.


	28. О том как МакКой решил выучить русский язык

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стоит только посочувствовать

Когда в жизнь Боунса, чинно и уверенно, вошел скромный юноша семнадцати лет отроду по имени Павел Андреевич Чехов, тот понял, что нужно что-то менять. Например, стоит выучить русский. Потому что чувствовать себя глупым, и не контролировать ситуацию целиком, Леонард не любил. У него просто не оставалось выбора, после того как каждый раз засыпая, Паша шептал что-то нежное и явно откровенное исключительно по-русски.

Безобидное с виду предприятие грозило обернуться фиаско, уже при первых попытках Маккоя разобраться с произношением. Традиционные для этого случая скороговорки превращались в саму изощренную пытку.   
\- Сшла саша по сшоше... Шла шаша по сосе… - Боунс обессилено вздохнул и приступил к упражнению заново, - Шла шасса... Сла Шаса по соше....   
\- Доктор, попробуйте по-другому, - предложил, заметивший его старания, старпом. - Передвигалась Александра по автомагистрали, употребляя хлебобулочное изделие.  
Замечание Спока как всегда было на редкость логичным.


End file.
